An Unlikely Pairing
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: This was wrong on so many levels. She knew they shouldn’t be doing this – in reality, they should be mortal enemies. But right now, they’re not. And when this finishes, it’s going to hurt. DONNA/MASTER, 10/Rose.
1. Donna

_Well, it certainly has been a while since I did a random "Doctor Who" oneshot…so here I am doing it again! Haha xD _

_This one was (sorta) requested by my sister, Maddie._

**Title:** An Unlikely Pairing

**Summary:** This was wrong on so many levels. She knew they shouldn't be doing this – in reality, they should be mortal enemies. But right now, they're not. And when this finishes, it's going to hurt.

**Prompter:** MoreThanEternity.

**Pairings:** Donna/Master (don't judge me! D:), some 10/Rose (of course xD).

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

This was wrong on so many levels. She knew they shouldn't be doing this – in reality, they should be mortal enemies.

The man had taken over her home planet, Earth, and imprisoned the whole human race. Her mother, her grandfather, all her friends and family were trapped down there somewhere on the Earth's fiery surface. Dead or alive, how could she know?

Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness and all the Torchwood team were also down there somewhere, fighting to save the whole world, but Donna knew the man before her wouldn't stop searching for them, which slimmed their chances of actually defeating him.

The world may've fallen for the same old tricks, but the Master wouldn't.

In the end, to return, the Master had used her. She was an absolutely perfect gateway back to his former glory.

The Master had stored his Time Lord essence in a ring, which his wife Lucy had taken from his grave site. She had then used instructions from her husband to somehow travel back in time and give it to Donna, who had kept it and worn it during her Time Lord metacrisis. After her memories were repressed by the Doctor, all the Time Lord regeneration energy had travelled down to the ring, which was really a receptor and had absorbed it. One night, when Donna had taken off the ring, the ring had mixed the essence and the regeneration energy to reform the Master.

The Doctor was also somewhere onboard this ship, the Valiant, as well. The first time she saw him again, they had just brought onboard, and the Doctor had received a hard enough hit to the head that he was slightly out of it.

"Awwwww, the Valiant! Now this brings back memories!" he had laughed, his head thumping back against the wall of his prison cell, "I feel so nostalgic!"

The blonde next to him had shaken her head and returned her gaze to Donna.

"You're back," she'd said, her first words to Donna.

"I could say the same to you," Donna had quipped back.

Rose Tyler shook her head before telling her that she had been back in the Doctor's life for a while.

Donna couldn't help but worry about her friends hidden somewhere onboard the Valiant; she worried about the Doctor but more so about Rose, who would be going on for five months pregnant with the Doctor's baby. The small strands of knowledge she still had from the metacrisis told her that this pregnancy would be high-risk enough with a half-human, half-Time Lord growing, but with the added stress of imprisonment, Donna feared for both Rose and the baby's life.

Yes, all evidence and sense said that she and the Master should be enemies. But when she was pressed up against him, lips on hers, who cared about sense?

* * *

The first time he had kissed her, they had been in the middle of an argument…again.

Since she had helped him regain his power, he'd tried to be nice – he'd given her rooms rather than a prison cell and fed her proper food rather than the disgusting stuff sent down to the vaults for the Doctor and Rose each day. But she had been stubborn and everyday just walked out of the rooms in an attempt to escape.

He'd been fairly lenient the first eight times – he hadn't even been to see her, he'd just added more and more guards outside her door. But travelling with the Doctor hadn't left her totally uneducated and getting past the guards was easy enough. The last time, though, the Master had finally reached the end of his tether and demanded Donna be brought to his office, where they had began quite a passionate argument.

He tried to talk calmly, she yelled.

He yelled, she positively _screamed_.

He made one too many ginger remarks, she raised her hand to slap him, he caught her hand.

They looked each other in the eyes one moment too long, and the next thing either of them knew, their lips had clashed together and their hands were grabbing and clawing, ripping at all barriers between them.

When she returned to her room, clothes askew and hair slightly messy, she had thought that would be that; they had both satisfied their curiosity and most primal needs, and they were done now. She had told herself that the one time had been more than enough, and to let it happen again would just be betraying the Doctor.

But the night after that, when she was tucked up in bed and reading the first book she had found that sufficiently distracted her from thoughts of the Master, he visited her rooms, lazily dressed in just a robe. Her first thought was outrage – that he thought he could just come to her anytime he wanted, and leave just as easily, but she didn't even have time to voice these thoughts – or say anything for that matter – as she soon found her lips otherwise occupied.

That was the thing about the Master; he could be very _persuasive_.

* * *

What they had was in no way romantic – it was passionate as you like, but he didn't hang around after, he didn't take her to dinner or to movies but they had both been happy with the circumstances in the beginning. Donna was certain she didn't occupy the Master's thoughts at all during the day, and she knew she didn't visit the Master's dreams – _if _he dreamed – like he did hers.

Sometimes she wondered at what point exactly she fell in love with him.

Most of the time, she just let herself go along with the ride, trying desperately to make these feelings go away.

Because Donna Noble had no doubt that her friends would be _horrified_ to learn what she got up to with him almost every night. She had no doubt her friends would find a way to defeat the Master, and end his rein of terror over Earth. And she had no doubt that if she was still in love with him by the time that happened, it would hurt.

* * *

Donna leant back against the wall, her legs tucked under her as she sat on the window seat of her room, looking out at the clouds outside and the sun rising just behind them.

How did an insignificant temp from Chiswick get here?

She gently stroked the fabric of the shirt she wore – _his _shirt – and it ran through her head, yet again, just how wrong this was.

Donna Noble, companion of the Doctor and therefore enemy of all his enemies, falling into bed with the Master each night. How wrong was that? After everything that man had done, they should be mortal enemies.

Donna sensed the Master watching her from the bed in the centre of the room – this was the first time he had stayed the night, and she wondered momentarily if maybe he was a little more attached then necessary as well.

_They should be mortal enemies._

But right now, they're not.

And, Donna knew in that moment, that when this finishes, it was still going to hurt.

* * *

_Well? :D_

_First time I've written a ship like that haha ^^ _

_I hope you enjoyed – if you managed to survive til the end :) _

_And remember…sticks and stones may break my bones, but __**flames**__ will hurt forever :(_

_Review? Xxx _


	2. The Master

_Okay, okay…I know I should be updating my other stuff, but I was pressured and bullied and INSPIRED enough by people like __**Whas'up**__, __**xAngelus's Darlax**_ _and __**MoreThanEternity**__ to add some more onto this! :D_

_I dunno how much I will add though, so I'll leave it on it's "Complete" status, but if I'm bullied enough (xD) maybe there will be more… I dunno ;) _

_This part is set with the Master. _

_maybe if i do more we'll have the friends reactions :O :D_

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

The other Time Lords – save maybe that human-loving Doctor – would be laughing at him if they could see him now. Sometimes, he could almost _hear _their cackles, their obvious humor over the unfortunate situation he had put himself into.

It was wrong. So totally wrong. For a start, they were two completely different species – so what if it had worked for the stupid Doctor and his human tart. That girl – Rose Tyler – had had the Time Vortex in her head once – she was above the rest of her mangy species.

But there was something about the Doctor's most recent companion; maybe it was her stubborn refusal to bow to his power, or her braveness in standing up to him. Whatever it was it simply…_excited _him. He usually reveled in the ease of conquering the human race, but to actually find one who could fight against him – while looking him in the eye, unlike her friends in Torchwood – it interested him.

The Doctor may be his worst enemy, but the Master couldn't deny his interest in the human race was justified, if it could produce such specimens as Donna Noble.

Still, what happened between them was wrong. Every moment he was away from her, he mentally punished himself, sometimes even physically if he felt so inclined. The Master _despised _himself for allowing himself to get so close to her, even closer than he had been to Lucy and they had been _married_.

But the truth was, when he was with her he felt so much more…at ease than he ever had been with anyone. Human, Time Lord or any other species, none of them compared to Donna Noble.

When his lips were against hers, he almost forgot that he was, to all intents and purposes, evil. When his body was pressed to hers, skin against skin, he unintentionally allowed himself to let go, to stop being the Master, the evil-doer who ruined worlds and lives.

* * *

The first time, it had been in the heat of passion, _angry _passion. He had been so furious with her insolence, and, at the same time, _incredibly _attracted to her. She had been standing in front of him, hands on hips, red hair falling sexily about her shoulders, skin flushed with emotion, and when they had first made physical contact – him grabbing her wrist as she went to slap him – it just all bubbled over and he had kissed her before he had thought it through totally, and the fact that she responded instantly had both surprised him and turn him on more so. And so, he had pushed her back against his desk, his hands already working their way under her blouse and hers threading almost painfully in his short hair. After that first time, after feeling the…_release_ it gave him, being with her, he knew he would go back for more.

The Master knew showing up in the middle of the night would infuriate her, which was probably exactly the reason he did it. He told himself it was because she deserved it; that if she allowed herself to sleep with him, she deserved to be treated like some prostitute. But the truth of the matter was he _liked _it when she was enraged. He liked seeing her get all emotional and it added to the passion they shared.

Eventually, he found he couldn't stop himself going to her. To quote a _highly _overrated movie, she was like his own personal brand of heroin. And over time, what happened between them became less angry and crazy, and more…_caring_, and loving. No less passionate, but to know they were treating each other in a more romantic way just made the Master loathe himself even more until he was back in her arms.

Sometimes, he forced himself to wait; he would sit in his office, on his desk and watch the clock as the seconds ticked by slowly. He would make himself stay there, fingers cutting into his palms with the tension, until waiting just became unbearable and he had to go to her. Every night, he managed to make himself wait a little bit longer, and every night, no matter how late, she was still up, and to know that she _waited _for him, that she knew he would come, made the Master even angrier.

* * *

This night, he was going for a record.

The night before, he had made the mistake of sleeping in Donna's room all night, and when he had woken up, she was wearing his shirt. How domestic was that?! But he couldn't find it in himself to leave her, just like that, so he had stayed with her, allowing himself to pull her back into bed.

He shook his head, and pushed himself off of the desk and going round to sit in his chair, gripping the edge of the table with a sigh. He wondered if she knew how much he wanted her, how much he _needed _her sometimes.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"What?" the Master yelled, annoyed. He assumed it was some ignoramus guard coming to ask him his advice on a problem that even stupid humans could resolve. The door opened, and he was surprised to see Donna stepping in, wearing her dressing gown.

"Sooooo…"she said with a coy smile, "Are you gonna stay in here the whole night? Can I go to sleep?"

_Yes_, the Master wanted to say, _And you don't ever have to stay up for me again, you cheeky cow. Just assuming you can walk in here…! _

But he didn't. Instead, he smiled at her – actually _smiled _at her – and got up, muttering some excusing about just doing stuff.

Donna smiled back, slightly shyly, before turning to lead the way out the door. The Master looked at her, and, before he could stop himself…

"Why do you do it?"

Donna turned, surprised, "Why do I do what?"

The Master swallowed; no going back now, "W-why do you sleep with me? _Me_! Hello, I am the person who enslaved the whole human race!"

Donna looked down, and the Master knew instantly that he really didn't have to remind her – she probably thought about it all the time.

She stared down at her feet as she spoke, practically whispering, "It's wrong. I _know _it's wrong. You have taken over my whole planet, captured my friends and family and practically keep me prisoner on this ship. The very _last _thing I should be doing is hopping in the sack with _you_."

_She regrets it_, he suddenly thought, and he was shocked to discover knowing that hurt more than it should.

"Do you…regret it?" he asked, ashamed at his own weakness; he knew the answer, so why ask? God, he'd been around humans too long. Donna looked up suddenly, eyes wide.

"What? _No!_" she exclaimed, "I don't regret it, at all,"

"Oh," the Master said stiffly, "But, why? You and I should be worst enemies."

Donna opened her mouth to reply but the Master suddenly smiled.

"You know what? Don't answer that. This whole conversation has been stupid. It's just sex, right? Two frustrated people that need some form of release,"

He kept babbling on, unable to stop as he saw Donna's eyes widen even more so in shock and, perhaps even…_hurt_.

"Just sex?" she repeated, effectively cutting off his rambling. He shrugged noncommittally.

"If that's how you feel," he said coolly.

"It's not how I feel at all! _You _were the one saying that!" she cried, "Don't go around putting words in my mouth!"

She stepped closer to him during this, threateningly, but the Master found himself horrified to see tears in her eyes.

"D-don't cry," he whispered, silently hating himself for again showing such weakness. He gingerly reached out towards her, placing his hands on her arms. She sniffled slightly, wiping away the odd stray tear.

"Master, you don't understand," she said slowly, "You think your so bad, so evil that you don't realize that someone might…feel something more for you. But you're not bad or evil – I just know you're not. No-one is. And you may have done a lot of bad stuff, but you've also given me all I could ask for,"

The Master shook his head, dropping his arms, "Yeah? Like _what_?"

Donna swallowed nervously, before placing her hands on his shoulders, standing up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

…_DUN DUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN or what? :]] _

_I am so evil, it's hilarious! Hahah jokes x) _

_Hope you enjoyed :)_

_and maybe I'll add more someday... ;D_

_lololololl._

_Please review? xx_

_((P.S. who else caught the "Twilight" reference? LMAO.))_


	3. Revolt

_God._

_I give up trying not to play with these guys… :) _

_Thank you for all the reviews! :o _

Disclaimer: …how amazing would it be? Well, if I owned "Doctor Who" (which I don't btw), there would be much more ROMANCE~ since I'm weird like that. Hahahaha. xD

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

Donna wasn't disappointed.

Sure enough, before long, Jack and Martha had managed to rally enough support behind them to revolt – without the Toclafanes to keep order, once they'd got over their fear, the humans remembered they had the power to fight back.

Although every corrupt person on Earth who had been appointed by the Master to a position of power was soon brought down, the man himself still floated way above the clouds and the humans did not have the resources or strength to find the Valiant; it could be anywhere in the limitless sky.

But Donna could sense restlessness amongst the guards on board the Valiant, and had a feeling that their own revolt may not be soon off – she knew that now the Earth was free, they also felt it was time to be released.

By this time, it had been a month since Donna had told the Master her news. More specifically, it had been a month, two weeks, and three days, and he had not touched her since.

To say he had reacted badly was an understatement. He had stared, seemingly shocked, at her for countless minutes, before asking in a monotone voice whether she was sure. She told him that she wasn't _completely _sure. He had nodded wordlessly, before marching out the room, and as he left Donna could hear smashing of no doubt expensive things in the hallway and the Master's familiar voice screaming for a doctor to come and examine the 'bloody human'.

Barely an hour later, a doctor, with greying brown hair and frightened blue eyes, was standing in front of her, clutching a clipboard in his trembling hands and confirming what she already knew; she was having a baby.

"You're about six weeks along," stammered Dr. Parkman, smiling shakily, "I'd guess the due date for around the 15th or 16th of February,"

Donna couldn't help but smile at knowing this – the baby was due just a short while before her grandfather's birthday.

The Master had flown into an even bigger fury upon hearing the confirmation, and although she never left the confines of her room, Donna heard him vandalising even more of his ship, and one of the kinder guards outside her room informed her that only he was allowed down to the vaults anymore to feed the prisoners, and he was not to utter a single word to the Doctor about her pregnancy, even though it was common knowledge now amongst the staff and guardsmen. The Master visited the vaults often and did not want the Doctor to have anything to use against him, to have something he could 'connect' with the Master about.

Now she was around twelve weeks along – 3 months. When she looked in the mirror, she looked pretty much the same… except, maybe her hair was a little shinier, and she _definitely _was bigger round the chest area! But she definitely _felt _different, enough to be absolutely terrified about becoming a mum and being pregnant.

Even more so considering the father – the undoubted father, since she'd been with no one else for months! – wanted nothing to do with it. The Master hadn't been to see her in all the time, and she knew it wasn't just because of the 'crisis' on Earth.

Donna leant back against the edge of her window seat, her favourite spot in the whole room. She couldn't understand why the Master was perfectly happy to sleep with her, yet fled the moment there were consequences for his actions. It takes two to tango, after all.

But the worst part was that it physically_ hurt _being away from him so long – she hadn't been this lovesick since she was a teenager but she knew this was much more real. They had been together at least for a minute constantly and suddenly, to cut her off like that…

Even though it sounds corny, and cliché, and complete un-her, Donna felt like a part of _her _was missing also.

_Great. Now __I am reciting the main line from a bad chick flick, _she thought with a quiet groan, leaning her head back.

Then there was a knock at the door – it was different from his usual knocks, frantic and loud, but she knew instantly that it was him and still felt her stomach slip over with nerves and excitement. He had always had this effect on her.

A moment later, the door was opening, and the Master stepped in, his tie loose and his sleeves rolled up, looking more tired and older than Donna remembered.

He stepped in and closed the door, his eyes never leaving her face. He stayed where he was, though, scrutinizing her with careful eyes.

"You look…healthy," he said with a blank expression. Donna scowled, feeling the sudden resentment she had been repressing for all this time.

"You don't," she responded sourly, "You look like a hobo."

Much to her surprise, a small smile cracked over the Master's face and he started to move slowly towards her, but Donna didn't miss him locking the door beforehand.

"I meant," he said unsurely, "That you look…"

Suddenly, he was at her side, looking down at her with wide eyes.

"You're glowing," he mumbled shyly, still fixated on her.

"Maybe cos I'm pregnant?" Donna responded icily, getting to her feet and matching his gaze, "With _your _child which you haven't even _acknowledged_?"

"I was surprised." the Master insisted, "I just…I didn't think we were compatible,"

"'_You didn't think we were compatible'_!" Donna repeated crossly, "Even though, you did know that the Doctor, a Time Lord, had made Rose Tyler, a human, pregnant when you, _also _a Time Lord, slept with me, _also _a human!"

"But she was _different_," cried the Master, "Different from other humans! She'd had a whole Time Vortex in her head!"

"I had a whole bloody Time Lord consciousness in my head!" Donna retorted. The Master clammed up suddenly; he kept forgetting this during his broods about falling in love with _'just a human girl'_. He had discovered other reasons why Donna Noble was special.

The truth was, the Master had felt just…just _lost _without Donna these past couple of weeks. He had stood outside her door on more than one occasion, attempting to make himself go in, but part of him – the old him – didn't allow it. It was like, since meeting Donna, another person had moved into his body but the old person didn't want to relinquish his control just yet. This new person that Donna had made was kinder, more loving and definitely more in touch with his feelings – a bit more like the Doctor.

And the old him _detested _it. The idea of slowly morphing to become like that…that _pitiful _excuse for a Time Lord made that part of him want to jump of the Valiant and regenerate, regenerate into a proper Time Lord, the kind that didn't fraternize with humans. Everytime he stood outside her door, he was fighting with two sides of himself to go in or stay put.

A couple of weeks ago, he thought he had beaten the 'evil' side – suddenly, he was thinking "Yeah. I could go in there, definitely," and he suddenly knew he could. Then he realised that, almost subconsciously, the darker side had started to form sick plans – mostly revolving around the baby Donna was carrying. _His _baby. A Time Lord baby that he could raise to uphold the same ideals and standards as him.

The Doctor might be able to battle against one of his kind, but two?

Then, the good side had started fighting _not _to go in as this evil schemes formulated – this was an innocent child that was still half human whether he like it or not! To exploit that child, and raise it to hate everyone would be just…!

The sudden change in opinions had, frankly, confused the Master which was why he had kept away for even longer. But now, certain circumstances had arisen and the Master knew they didn't have much time, and they couldn't waste it arguing.

"Donna," the Master said suddenly, stepping even closer and cupping her face with his hands. He could sense her shock and feel her trying to resist his hands.

"I know I've hurt you. I know I haven't been the best at coping with this situation but I'm here now and, I promise, as long as it's in my control I'm going to _stay_ here."

Donna met his gaze, dumbfounded by all the honesty and affection she saw there but, behind all that, she saw…something else. Anger? Disappointment? _Fear_?

And she knew it had all changed.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He bowed his head slightly, faced once again with her astounding perceptiveness.

"It finally happened," he said gently.

"_What _did?" she demanded slightly more forcefully.

The Master suddenly smiled wildly and let go of her face, spreading his arms wide.

"My _downfall_, of course!" he exclaimed, falsely cheerful, "Earth has been in rebellion for a while now – as I'm sure you've heard and are revelling in, considering it was led by your good friends Captain Yankee and Martha _Joooooonesss_" – he stretched out the word, rolling his eyes as he said it – "and, even though I _know _you've been feeling ever so slightly loyal to me – surprise surprise! –since you fell in love with me – don't deny it, you're like an open book to read sometimes – I'm sure you've always been supporting team Doctor to win, right? Anyway, now the guards have decided they want to jump ship as well and are _also _revolting – over the past couple of days, they've been in secret contact with our Earthling heroes and have snuck 'em aboard, where they tiptoed down to the vaults and are down there now, figuring out a way to get the Doctor and Rosie-Posie out, considering _none _of the guards had keys to that cell. Well, I have been suspicious since Earth betrayed me, and it only took a few certain _ways _to get dear old Dr. Parkman to confess to everything, which is when I realised…I might very well have only a few minutes left, and you might as well spend it with the people you love, right? Oh, yes. And I love you, Donna Noble. Always have. It never really was 'just sex', was it?"

And then he was kissing her, his hands cupping her neck, seemingly oblivious to an unresponsive Donna who was still trying to process everything he'd just said.

Eventually, she pushed him away, frowning.

"Wait…Jack and Martha are onboard _right now_?!"

"Yes."

"With Rose and the Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"And are trying to release them?"

"Yup,"

"And…you love me?"

"Indeed I do - believe me, I'm just as surprised!"

"Even though we both know that was happened between us was wrong on just so many levels?"

"Opposites attract, right?"

"Am I ever gonna get a chance to say it back?"

"Why bother? I know already."

This time, she kissed him, her arms winding around his neck and his around her waist. Donna felt moistness on her cheeks from tears she hadn't realised she was shedding, and inwardly insisted that it was probably the emotional situation combined with her hormones.

This was probably the most romantic kiss they'd ever shared, both of them open to their feelings and more comfortable having confessed them to one another. It felt like the very beginning of their relationship.

But in reality, it was the end.

They broke apart at the sound of footsteps thumping towards the room, and Donna felt herself begin to tremble, both happy at the idea of seeing her friends and, even more so, mortified that she might very well lose the father of her child to them. The Master's eyes closed and his arms tightened around her. He turned his head and met her gaze, and in that instant Donna knew he didn't expect to survive this next confrontation, and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop anymore tears, burying her head in his chest. The Master sighed and lowered his mouth to Donna's ear, whispering the last thing he might ever say directly to her.

"Whatever happens next, don't stand up when they attack me. Maybe that way, you won't asked any awkward questions. Whatever happens to me, look after our baby and make sure it's raised well. Don't let anyone take it from you. If they ask, which they undoubtedly will eventually, don't tell them the baby's mine. Make up some story about being raped by a guard or something, because I don't want you judged for sleeping with the 'evil' Master. And, whatever you tell the others, _never _tell our child that I am its father. I don't want it living with such shame. And, remember always, Donna Noble, that you are the most important woman in the Universe and that I love you."

Then, he let her go.

* * *

_...in some ways, this was SLIGHTLY more upbeat, right? _

_But who knows what happens next? –shrugs–_

_I don't! You don't (you most certainly do not.)! Not even Donna knows! :O _

_I guess the only people who do know are the people thundering up to her room – what're they gonna do to him?_

_:D_

_Thanks for reading! Maybe drop a __**review**__~? ;) _

_xxxx_


	4. Confrontations

_Seriously._

_I'm ADDICTED to Donna and the Master. _

_I don't even remember how…or why…_

_*Chibis grin mischievously, hiding Roofies behind their backs*_

_Wait, what have you… OMGWTF!!!!! You've…been DRUGGING me?? WITH THE DATE RAPE DRUG??_

_*falls into pit of DOOM~* _

_*Chibi!Donna and Chibi!Master edge away slowly, before going to join the Chibi!Party with Chibi!10, Chibi!Rose, Chibi!Jack, Chibi!9, Chibi!Ianto, Chibi!Tosh, Chibi!Owen and Chibi!Wilf, a.k.a. Beth's FAVS* _

_*climbs out of pit of DOOM~ to glomp the Chibi!Party*_

_God. I'm so weird? D: _

Disclaimer: Not mine, and for the first time, I am starting to wonder if that's a good thing. *eyes everything up there ^*

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

Before Donna could respond to everything the Master had said, the pounding on the door began, and only now did she remember the Master had locked the door.

"_Master_! Open up!" came a familiar American voice, and Donna couldn't help but feel a little glad to hear Captain Jack's voice.

"Donna!" yelled another voice, and Donna gasped when she realised it was her grandfather's voice. What was _he _doing _here_? It was too dangerous!

Then, she suddenly felt cold, and she realised that the Master had stepped away, releasing his death grip on her.

"Please –" she began but he shook his head, before whispering one word.

"_Hide_."

She didn't have to be told twice; Donna dived to stand beside the wardrobe, back pressed against the wall, just as the door opened, the _other _side of the unit.

A whole crowd of familiar people burst in; Jack, Rose, Martha, Wilfred, Sylvia, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper, the guard who usually stood outside her room and, finally, the Doctor, in all his brown suited glory.

They all looked older than when she'd last seen then, and Rose had an inconspicuous bump sticking out in front of her, being close to seven months pregnant. She was leaning on Martha for support, and Donna couldn't help but think that this was in her future.

Except she wouldn't have her Time Lord there to support her.

"Master," the Doctor hissed, working his way to the front of the group. The Master grinned widely, holding up his hands in weak defence and stepping back.

"What? No forgiveness this time?"

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," the Doctor snarled in response, and the Master gave bark of laughter.

"Shame on you indeed! What happened to being the protector of Earth, hmm?"

The Doctor was about to answer when Sylvia stepped forward, glaring and standing to her full height, every bit as scary as the Doctor.

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded, her voice colder and angrier than Donna had ever heard it, "_What have you done to my Donna_?"

Donna held her breath, not wanting to be seen just yet. She didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"Nothing. Why, do you think I should?" the Master asked smoothly, looking innocently curious.

Sylvia's slap came out of nowhere and the force of it knocked him back onto the desk, his cheek red. Donna had to bite her tongue sharply to keep from crying out with him.

"Quite a slap on you, eh?" he muttered, momentarily, looking Donna in the eye and winking before turning back to his foes.

"Master," the Doctor said slowly, "You took over Earth and ruined it. You imprisoned me, and Rose, putting serious risk to our child, and you imprisoned Donna too. You sent people to hunt down my friends with the aim to kill. You threw innocent people in concentration camps everywhere. By the end of this, I might very well kill you with my bare hands and you _better _not regenerate! But, right now, you have an opportunity to redeem yourself; where. Is. Donna?"

The Master was quiet a moment, and Donna wondered if he was actually going to rat her out. And then he said, in a quiet, furious voice, no trace of humour for once, "Would you believe…she doesn't want to be found by you?"

The Doctor, as well as everyone with him, looked genuinely baffled, "What?"

"She doesn't want to be found."

"What're you talking about?" Martha asked, "We're her _friends_. She knows she will be safe with us."

"Oh, I'm sure that she doesn't doubt _that_," the Master chuckled. Donna's head began to spin with that feeling of everything sliding out of her control.

"But, and difficult as I know it'll be to believe, she likes _me_ as well. Very much so in fact!"

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand – what was he _doing_?

Then she realised – this wasn't the Master she knew talking. She hadn't been oblivious to his mental turmoil as of late – she knew there was one half of him that loved her undeniably, and one half that still hated humans; hated _everyone_. Right now, that second half was out, wanting to hurt her friends with the knowledge that Donna had betrayed them.

"That's a lie," Jack snarled, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, really! She _proved _it." the Master said with a wolfish grin, "She proved it every night in fact,"

There was a dumbfounded silence. Donna's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to say anything – after everything he'd just said, he went and revealed it all like that! Now when they discovered she was pregnant, they'd _know _who the father was, and they'd judge her for it forever.

"I…it's true," came a voice, and the Doctor swung around to see the guard who had entered, staring at his feet.

"It was common knowledge around the guards, y'see? Cos we had to guard this room – all day; all night. And the Master was a…common visitor."

"See, even the guards know of Donna Noble's exploits," the Master cackled.

Donna closed her eyes shut tightly and covered her face with her hands, moaning inwardly. No, no, no, no, no! After everything he'd promised, he'd ruined it now.

"You son of a bitch."

Donna was snapped out of it by these harsh words, and lifted her head to see Sylvia, her _mum_, standing forward, holding a gun out towards him. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

_No. No, she's not gonna shoot him. Not for that – she _knows _I have a libido! And, anyway, the Doctor will step in. He doesn't believe in gun violence…_

But to her dismay, the Doctor was stepping away from her, not saying a word as he stared at the Master with hard eyes.

Sylvia pulled the trigger.

There was a bang.

This time, Donna couldn't stop the scream.

* * *

_OMG._

_:) _

_Well…is he dead, or alive?_

_Will this end happily? _

_How much longer will this go on?_

_XD_

_Review!_


	5. Reconciliation

_Oh crap. -___- _

_Don't __worry; I DO know how long it's been Dx _

_I've just been so…sooo…_swamped_. My holiday, and coming home (that's always hassle ¬¬) and then I went to stay with a friend, and then I came home and another friend came to stay and my brother is back home… oh, and I saw the musical "Wicked" in San Francisco and to be frank, it's LOVE!! I can't stop singing the songs, I think I'm driving my dad and brother mental – my sister and mum love it too, so we just sing together ^^ wow, we must sound like such a merry family! Aha :) _

_Anyway, school starts here next week - *doooooooooom* - so once I'm back in a more regular schedule, updates should come quicker also :] But this year at school is kinda big, so I don't know yet :| _

_I'm not gonna bore you with details, but I have to write an essay about writing a story or play, which means I have to write a story or play, and my confidence AND muse is slipping away into a drug induced coma! DX_

…_not that I'm doing drugs. Oh jeez, that came out wrong _ _

_Enough of my ramblings…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Life would be easier if I did. School would be a money-induced fantasy. Work would mean nothing. I'd just have to write, and write, and write, and bask in the glow and the money… *sobs*

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

The room fell into silence, as everybody's eyes flew to Donna. She had stepped out of her hiding place, one hand pressed to her mouth in worry and the other slightly outstretched towards the Master, her eyes unfocused, but staring at him.

Everyone was in such a state of surprise that only the Master seemed to have noticed the bullet had missed, flying within inches of his head to embed in the wall. He swallowed thickly, silently cursing himself for feeling momentarily afraid for his life, and he raised his trembling hands into the air.

"I'm okay," he announced, causing every eye to suddenly focus back on him, "I-it missed. No regeneration today,"

Then a smug, cheeky grin appeared on his face and he said jokingly, "Sorry to have ruined the show,"

Donna's eyes fluttered shut and she gave a shaky sigh, the outstretched hand coming to rest over her heart.

The whole room lapsed into silence, as the Master glared icily at Silvia, secretly planning her demise, Donna counted her lucky stars that the bullet had missed while simultaneously cursing the Master for provoking her mother, and everybody else was just plain _confused_.

Finally, the awkwardness was broken.

"Donna!" Wilfred exclaimed, pushing past his daughter and the Doctor to lunge at his granddaughter, wrapping her in a tight bear hug. Donna clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder and letting out another shaky breath.

"Thank God you're okay," he whispered into her hair, surprising her by sounding choked up, "I was so worried, you'd been here all alone for so long, I thought you were…"

"Dad." Sylvia said sharply. Wilf pulled away from Donna, turning with a frown.

"What?" he demanded, "Aren't _you _happy to see her? Your own daughter?!"

"The happiness will have to wait." she said coolly, "It seems we have other troubles,"

She fixed Donna with such an icy, all-knowing glare that Donna reddened slightly, mortified by the things that must be running through her mother's mind…stuff no mother wants to think about their daughter.

"That can wait too," the Doctor told her with a frown, "We have to set everything right,"

"Ooh, you mean the all-mighty Doctor—"

"Shut up!" the Doctor snarled, cutting off what was sure to be a sarcastic, insulting, degrading and oh-so-Master-ish remark. The Master leant back against the wall with a thunderous scowl.

"What do we have to do now, Doc?" Jack asked, seemingly the only person not caught off guard by Donna's shenanigans. Little did anybody know that he was planning on pressing the redhead for details later…

"We've got to sort out the earth; we can't just turn back time now. Set the right powers back in place, downplay everything that happened, fix buildings, restore everything back to normal, and make sure the Torchwoods can handle it in the long run so _I _don't have to."

Jack gave a little salute, nodding at Gwen and Ianto.

"We've got to start rebuilding all that was destroyed, and making sure those who supported the Master's rise aren't going to be martyred or anything so foolish," the Doctor continued, "But those who do – or _did_, should I say – probably know well enough to keep it a secret, and settle back into a normal life."

"There was actually very little destruction," Ianto cut in gently, stepping forward with a small device in his hand, "UNIT officers all around the world, who are going through the cities, say some smaller buildings were destroyed but most were turned into concentration camps for the citizens of Earth, with guards patrolling outside it."

"So, we just have to take away the concentration camp-y feel of them," Jack suggested, "Return them to their former glory,"

"Right, do that," the Doctor agreed, and Ianto turned away, furiously typing on his little device. It seemed in this indecisive, unsure time, all eyes were on Torchwood 3 to command.

"What about him?" Martha asked, eyes darting quickly to the Master and back at the Doctor. The Time Lord hesitated, biting his lip. Rose quietly laid her hand on his arm, as if in reassurance.

Donna sucked in a breath, quietly pleading that her old friend wouldn't do anything irrational. She didn't know how she would handle it if he decided to shoot him himself, or chuck him into the Vortex.

The Doctor's gaze flickered to her a moment, and she tried to make her face as straight as possible, hoping she would seem indifferent. But she knew the Doctor would see right past her mask, and that was confirmed when he looked back at the Master and said clearly, "I can't decide here; let's take him to the Tardis, where I can…clear my head,"

Jack and Martha moved forward swiftly, reaching out for the Master who deftly moved aside, laughing merrily.

"No, no, _no_, kiddies! I don't want to be led away like a prisoner; I'm perfectly capable of walking. I have been doing so since you were properly _evolved_, after all."

"But you are a prisoner," Jack told him, just as sweetly, "So we're gonna hold you like one, or drag you along. Your choice,"

"Jack." Martha muttered warningly. The American chuckled, shrugging innocently.

The Master sighed and rolled his eyes, but grudgingly held his arms out to the two, who grasped them firmly and led him out the room, Gwen and Ianto following behind them in case they needed backup. Donna followed him out with her eyes, but he didn't meet her gaze; the only time he did look at her, Donna saw a flicker of what seemed like _guilt_ in his eyes, which offered her some condolence to her hurt feelings. After everything he'd told _her_, why had he betrayed everything to the _one _person she most definitely did NOT want to find out – her mother?!

The Doctor finally turned towards her, Rose still on his arm and Sylvia standing slightly off to the side, sulking, as it were.

"Now, Donna," the Doctor began. Donna found herself unconsciously hanging on a bit tighter to her grandfather, who hadn't left her side.

The Doctor looked at her, his deep, impossibly old eyes fixated on her blue ones. She forced herself not to look away, prepeared for anything he was gonna say. He _had _wiped her mind of all its memories, she could hardly have prevented this whole disaster, and she hadn't even hit him yet for his huge betrayal.

Then he did something quite unexpected; he lunged forward, knocking her out of her grandfather's arms and into his own, hugging her fiercely, seemingly oblivious to the breath he'd knocked right out of her. Despite herself, Donna found herself hugging him back, laughing giddly.

"Oh, Donna Noble, it's good to see you again!" he exclaimed.

"Same here!" Donna giggled, resting her forehead on his shoulder, "I just wish it were under different circumstances…"

"Me too!" he agreed with a short laugh, before falling silent. They were quiet for a moment, both knowing what was coming next, when he said in her ear, so quietly she nearly missed it, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"You should be. I'm _furious_!" Donna replied, but the fact that she hugged him even tighter after this sentence contradicted the words.

"I thought I had no choice…"

"There's _always _another choice,"

"Not this time."

"Well, there must've been. I'm here, every memory in my head right now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but I had a matter of _minutes _at the time..."

"Let's not do this now. We'll talk later," Donna muttered crossly, hugging him impossibly tighter. The Doctor grinned and pulled back, his hands on her arms.

"Let me look at you," he insisted, his eyes already looking her up and down, scrutinizing every change and no doubt making note of it. Donna smiled brightly, shaking her head at him; everything was just so…_familiar_, now, just like old times.

When she turned her face back up to him, his expression had changed; his eyes had widened and his lips clamped tight together, face drained of colour so his freckles stood out startilingly. He looked closely at her, examining every inch of her face, before glancing down and back up again.

"What?" Donna asked finally, utterly confused. She saw his gaze flicker to Rose, Sylvia and Wilf, as if suddenly aware of their audience, before he pulled her back into a hug, but this time it was a stiff, awkward one.

She felt him bring his lips to her ear and then he whispered:

"You're pregnant."

Donna's eyes widened in shock, her hands tightening into fists.

"How do you…?"

"You smell different. You _look _different – just slightly," the Doctor told her, barely audible, "And I can sense it – three hearts. And I'm pretty sure only one is yours."

Donna squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing thickly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, the words out before she could wonder if they were necessary. Clearly, they were not, because the Doctor pulled back in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Donna," he said, his hands on her shoulders, "Don't _apologize_. Why apologize anyway? You're going to be a mother – that's great! And it's hardly your fault…"

"It's his." Donna cut him off, hands twisting nervously in front of her, "What if this baby is evil too? I shouldn't have done it, so maybe it _is _my fault…"

"No child is born evil," the Doctor grinned, "It's hardly genetic. And, Donna, you can't help if you're…"

The Doctor paused, his lips pursed as if he didn't want to say what he was going to. Donna arched a brow.

"What?" she asked.

"If you're…_attracted_. To someone like the Master," he continued, his nose wrinkling over the word 'attracted'.

Donna couldn't help it; she burst out laughing, bringing her hands to her mouth in a fruitless effort to try and stifle the sound.

"What's so funny?" Sylvia asked frostily, as if nothing should be funny right now.

"Oh, Donna's…" the Doctor began, but Donna suddenly fell silent, and a quick glance in her direction showed him the utter terror on her face, as if the thought of telling her mother right now was scaring the life out of her.

"Donna's…_tiiiiiireed_." the Doctor finally concluded, drawing the word out, "We should get back to the Tardis and get some rest."

She would have to face them all, eventually, so he might as well let her bide her time.

"I concur," Rose exlclaimed, one hand on her large belly, "Junior here's kicking up a fuss."

He was immediately at her side, asking if she was okay, and from the look on Rose's face, Donna had a feeling the Doctor was always like this.

Her tiny smile at the two of them faltered after a moment, as she wondered if the Master would ever be like this.

Currently, every sign pointed to 'never'.

* * *

_I looooove the Doctor! If that wasn't obvious from my treatment of him ^^ ahaha_

_I'm sorry this wasn't that interesting :| but please review? And I'll update soon? I promise? :D _

_Review!_


	6. Getting To Know You

_I'm sorry!! DX I am such a failure, I know._

_First it was a new and sudden obsession with "Wicked", now it's "CSI: Las Vegas". I'm not normal._

_But "Doctor Who" will always – ALWAYS – be my old love, and I will keep updating! :D _

_Again, so sorry! Here's the next chapter of "An Unlikely Pairing" :) _

Disclaimer: So not mine. Sadly. :(

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

The Tardis looked same as ever, to Donna's absolute delight, and the old ship hummed ecstatically in Donna's mind. It was all so familiar that she almost thought it was old times again; the Crucible had never happened, and it was still just her and the Doctor, exploring the universe.

But all it took was a look around to spot faces who weren't there back then – Jack, the Master, _Rose_ – to make her remember that those times were gone, dead and buried. So much had changed since then, the biggest of which hidden under her baggy blouse.

Donna walked up to the Tardis' console, running her hands over the familiar buttons and levers and smiling at the Tardis' happy noise in her head. She kept her gaze firmly off the Master, who sat in the captain's chair with Martha and Jack flanking him. Without even looking at him, Donna felt his eyes boring a hole in her.

"Oh my God!" Wilf suddenly cried as he entered the ship, staring around the massive console room in shock. Sylvia gripped his arm, her face pale.

"Mum, Gramps, welcome to the Tardis!" Donna laughed, grinning back at them.

"_This _is what you spent a year of your life cruising around in?!" her grandfather exclaimed, shaking his head. Donna nodded in confirmation, but couldn't reply as Jack cut her off.

"So what shall we do with _him_, Doc?" he asked, elbowing the Master. The man in question glared up at the American, rubbing his arm crossly. The Doctor, who stood on the other side of the console to Donna, shrugged coolly.

"For a start, move him off the chair so Rose can have a seat," he said, gently propelling Rose forward, one hand lovingly on her belly. Rose rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but already Martha and Jack were pulling the evil Time Lord from his chair, offering the seat to her. With a defeated sigh, she lowered herself into it, unable to suppress the grateful sigh as she finally could put her feet up.

"Let's leave all this bad business for now," she suggested, "Put him in a room or something, yeah? I want to have a proper talk with Donna here,"

Rose gave a big grin here, patting the space beside her, "Our last meeting didn't leave much time for talk, did it?"

Donna chuckled and lowered herself to sit beside the blonde, "I guess it didn't, no,"

The Doctor glanced appraisingly at them before stepping towards Martha, whispering instructions in her ear. She nodded at Jack and together they took the Master deeper into the ship.

"Wilfred, Sylvia," the Doctor beamed, turning towards the still-stunned pair, "How'd you like a tour? A cuppa?"

He took in Sylvia's blanched face and quickly added, "Perhaps a lie-down...?"

"The tour sounds great," Wilfred whispered, in awe.

"So does the lie-down," Sylvia mumbled, already staggering towards the Doctor. A few moments later, the room was completely cleared, save Donna and Rose.

Rose eyed the red-headed woman, watching her as she gazed fondly around the room.

"Nice to be back, huh?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah. I've missed this... even if I didn't _know _it,"

The blonde laughed, shaking her head, "That's exactly how I felt when I first got back 'ere – although I was a bit distracted by the regenerating Time Lord, y'know?"

"Oh yeah. Thank God I didn't have _that _problem," Donna grinned, shaking her hair back.

"You _almost _did," Rose reminded her, not missing Donna's wince as she remembered.

There was silence for a moment, so eerie compared to the noise and bustle of a crowded Tardis that the girls' had been used to as of late. Finally, Donna spoke.

"It is good to be back in the Tardis. Over the past couple of months, since...since I've been imprisoned, I've had time to think. Sometimes, I wish I could go back to the times when the Doctor and I were travelling the Universe..."

"Same!" Rose exclaimed, "I wish it were 2006 again sometimes, before all that Torchwood 1 business."

She suddenly stopped, eyes wide, "God, has it been that long?"

Donna grinned, "Yup,"

Rose shook her head, sighing, "Time flies when you're travelling through the stars, eh?"

"Or being left behind," Donna added, her voice monosyllabic. Rose flinched, biting down on her lip.

"But we're back now," Rose said earnestly, patting Donna's hand, "He'll always find a way,"

"He didn't in our cases. _You _got yourself back. And as for me, well, I had to be brought back by the—"

Donna suddenly cut off mid-rant, her lips pressing together firmly. Rose stared at her, brow arching.

"Donna..."

"_What_?"

"Tell me, what actually went on between you and the Master?"

Donna laughed coolly, shaking her head, "What _didn't _go on between me and the Master?!"

Rose's lips quirked at this, but she didn't laugh, "Donna..._talk _to me. Please?"

"Why?" Donna demanded, getting to her feet and stepping away, folding her arms childishly, "I don't even know you!"

"I can sense you need to," Rose told her gently, "And, Donna, the Master _is _in trouble. Jack wants to _execute _him, for Pete's sake!"

Donna stiffened, "Execute...really?!"

"Yeah. And your mother isn't exactly against it, either. So if you don't want this to happen, _talk _to me, so I can tell the Doctor..."

"The Doctor doesn't need _telling_," Donna snapped, "He knows. You're not the only person he listens to, Rose,"

Rose's helpful expression fell, and she turned her head away, stung. Donna instantly felt bad, and turned to face her with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, leaning back against the console, "That was harsh. I know you just want to help, but I _have _spoken to the Doctor about the situation, and I trust him to act accordingly,"

Rose looked up at her, her brown eyes boring into blue ones, "Donna, the way the Doctor talks about you, it's like you're more than just a human. You're practically a heroine in his eyes, and no one knows more than me that you _are_. You mean a huge amount to him, and he means a huge amount to me. I want to know him through and through, and I want to know you through and through as well. You are such a mystery to me, Donna Noble. I know it sounds vain, but when Davros talked about the most faithful companion on board the Crucible, I thought it was _me_. Just think about what I'd given up for him, what I'd been _willing _to give up for him! But, now I see; it's you. You've gone through so much for him, and for some reason, he's very selective about what he tells me. So, please, will _you _tell me? Just...help me understand you."

Donna stared at the younger woman, stunned by the whole admission.

"H-he said that?" she finally stammered. Rose nodded in response.

"Rose, really," Donna whispered, "I'm not that special..."

"You are, Donna, and don't let anyone tell you any different!" Rose insisted, smiling. Donna smiled back.

"You know, Rose, you may think_ I'm _the mystery," Donna began, "But really, _you _are. To me, the Doctor seemed so...alien to me. I couldn't imagine him acting at all human. But when I first met him, he had just lost you, and he was absolutely heartbroken. The pain was literally coming off him in waves, and the idea that a simple human like me had caused him to fall so totally in love was...total _weird _to me,"

Rose barked a laugh, shaking her head.

"You can laugh, but I am _serious_. It didn't make any sense! And when I travelled with him, he talked about you sometimes and...I could tell that even after the year we'd spent apart, he was still in love with you, and he still hurt. I wanted to meet you so much, Rose, mostly because if I met you, he would see you again, but also because the whole thing was fascinating – your relationship, your love... God knows, I'd never met anyone I loved that much back then..."

"Back then?" Rose repeated, eyebrow arching, "Have you now?"

Donna suddenly clammed up, turning her head away. Rose sat patiently, eyebrows raised, until the temp finally turned back, sighing.

"Alright, Rose...in the interest of getting to know each other better."

The blonde shop girl positively _beamed_.

Donna inhaled deeply, "But perhaps to tell you the story, I'd better start at the end."

"Whatever suits you!" Rose cried eagerly.

"Rose," Donna said, all seriousness, "I'm pregnant,"

The smile fell from Rose's face, replaced instead by an expression of shock, "_Pregnant_?! Like...like _I'm _pregnant?"

Donna nodded in confirmation.

"Well...shit,"

"My thoughts exactly,"

"Okay...well, now start from the beginning. I'm already confused enough,"

* * *

_...tee-hee :3_

_I love Donna and Rose together – they would make the bestest BFFs, no? Haha :D_

_Please Review, and I'll update faster! xxx_


	7. Interrogation

_Slow…updater…I'm…such…a…_

_FAAAAAAAAAAAIL! *falls down* _

Disclaimer: Doctor Who = not miiine. Joe McElderry = miiine :) hands off!

_The irony that "Blackpool" is on while I'm watching this is not lost on me. The fact that David Tennant was just in a BAAAATH TUB with some random lady was just… GUUUH!_

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

The Master flopped onto the hard wooden seat, stretching and lying back in a useless attempt to get comfortable.

He really was surprised that the Doctor had kept the cells offered by every good Tardis – he never seemed like the type of Time Lord who would ever need prison cells. But, then again, you learn something new every day.

Jack Harkness and Martha Jones stood by the door, still watching him with cold eyes. The Master didn't look at them, under the delusion that if they would disappear if he ignored them. It was only when the door clicked totally shut, and there was a quiet _clang _as it locked that the Master looked up, to see the Jack alone remained in the room, his face stoic.

"Oh God," the Master groaned, unable to resist the insane chuckle that followed, "What is it now, Captain Cheesecake?"

Jack didn't reply; instead, he simply stepped forward and pulled off his heavy coat, throwing it in one corner of the cramped space.

"Up."

It wasn't a question, or a statement; it was a demand.

The Master eyed the American, one brow arched, before tentatively sitting up.

"What do you want?" he asked sceptically.

"You, on your feet, _now_." Jack deadpanned, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Knowing your tendencies, you'll want me on my hands and knees next," the Master sneered, but he stood nonetheless. Jack smiled down at the shorter man.

"Thank you," he crooned, before suddenly his fist was making contact with the Master's face, sending the Time Lord down to the floor with a thump and a _oof!_, blood dripping down his cheeks from his nose.

"Ah-_ha_!" Jack singsong-ed, unclenching his fist and shaking his hand, actually dancing from foot to foot with unsuppressed glee, "Now _that _felt good! Very good! I've wanted to do that for a _looong _time, y'hear me? That was a long time coming!"

The Master sat up with a groan, pressing a hand to his bleeding nose, "Fine, fine, you've finally achieved your life's ambition. Can you stop _abusing _your prisoner now?"

"Well, I can promise I'm done hitting you," Jack chuckled, turning away from the Master, "But I'm not done here."

"What do you want, then?" came the groggy reply as the Time Lord pulled himself up onto the bench, one hand still pressed to his face.

Jack turned around suddenly, all trace of a smile or humour gone, "Donna."

The Master couldn't help his heart skipping a beat at the mention of her name, although his brain instantly started screaming abuse.

_Forget that stupid cow!_

_Stop acting like you have a school-boy crush! _

_She is _nothing_!_

He hoped that none of these thoughts and feelings showed on his face… luckily for him, his hand was covering most of it.

"What happened between you too?" Jack demanded, folding his arms defiantly, "And _don't _jerk me around and lie, because Donna is a friend of mine and when it comes to her I demand justice!"

"You met her once!" the Master pointed out, voice muffled by his hand.

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he pulled a tissue, moving the Master's sticky hand and replacing it with his own, "Once is certainly long enough to learn to care about somebody."

The Master slapped away Jack's hand, but stole the tissue from the American's grip, "_Fine_. Look, as that traitorous guard already told you, I was a…frequent visitor to Donna's room."

Jack frowned slightly, "Were you a…a _consensual _visitor?"

He would never admit it to anybody, but it did take the Master a moment or two to fully comprehend what Jack was suggesting. When he did, he recoiled so violently his head smacked back against the hard wall, and he howled in pain, his spare hand rubbing the back of his head.

"_WHAT!?_" he screeched, horrified by both the suggest and Jack's amused chuckling, "Of _course _it was consensual! I would never…never…"

"Well, I'm sorry if you seem like the sort of person who would," Jack snarled sarcastically, "I mean, murder and betrayal and mutiny, sure, but _rape_…"

The Master's face flushed furiously, "I would never do something like that to Donna – not her, not ever!"

"What, because you actually _care _about her?"

"I do!"

"What a load! A monster like you could never feel anything but hate!"

The Master didn't reply, instead pressing his hand even tighter against his nose. Jack surveyed him closely for a moment, before getting up.

"Well," he muttered, "If I'm lucky, we won't have to deal with you much longer."

Again, no response. With a defeated sigh, Jack swung open the door to the cell, and stepped out, slamming it behind him and locking it before turning to leave…

And nearly walking into Donna in the meantime.

* * *

_Review! (: _

_(I promise I won't fail so bad at updating next time. And sorry for the awful chapter. filler, much? xD)_


	8. Telling

_Lookie, here, I'm finally updating! *bounces*_

_Mostly because I am on such a Doctor Who bounce after watching "Torchwood: Children of Earth" (all 5 episodes in one night) with five equally obsessed friends then watching "The End of Time".  
Anyone else as dissatisfied as me? Donna was so underused – she didn't even get a scene with the Doctor, LET ALONE THE MASTER. Grr. _

_At least David and Bernard Cribbins were beautiful in their scenes :') I criiied. _

_I have put a poll up on my page, I'm interested to see what everybody else though (: _

_Now, let's get on with the story…I have decided one of my stories, I don't know which but ONE of them, are fact. RTD doesn't know what he's on about, unlike us (; _

Disclaimer: Clearly not mine! I would never waste such talent as Catherine Tate and Timothy Dalton like SOME PEOPLE WE KNOW.

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

"Donna!" Jack exclaimed, surprised to see her.

"Jack," Donna said coolly, attempting to step around the Captain.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked as she moved toward the cell door.

"I need to have a word with…with him," Donna muttered, trying fruitlessly to get the door open, "Can you…?"

"I don't think so," Jack shook his head, folding his arms, "He's not safe."

"He's perfectly safe, and believe me, I know him better than most." came the retort.

"Oh, between you two, you've made that _abundantly_ clear."

The redhead arched a brow, turning to look at the American, "What…what do you mean by that?"

Jack didn't reply. Donna's eyebrows shot up further, "What did you two talk about?"

"I asked him about the nature of your relations," Jack told her honestly, ever the official.

"Well, you'll be please to know, the _nature _of this visit is nothing like that," Donna told him, "I just want to…to…"

Jack watched pitifully as Donna struggled to find an excuse that wasn't _'…to check on him'_ or _'to see if he's okay'_. He sighed loudly after a moment of awkward silence, and said, "You truly feel for the monster, don't you?"

"Yes." Donna responded immediately, before registering what Jack had called her lover, "And, really, he _isn't _a monster. He's just…"

"Mad." Jack helpfully offered, ignoring Donna's scowl, "And, I'm sorry that you fell for him Donna. Because, no matter what the situation is, I'm going to do my damndest to make sure he doesn't escape so easy this time,"

With that, the Captain turned and marched down the hall. Donna stared after him, torn between following and continuing her wrestle with the door. Eventually, she decided to chase after Jack.

"Jack! Jack, _wait_!" she called – he did, although a bit too suddenly as she went careering into his back. After a moment of readjustment, she took hold of his shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"Jack, you can't execute him," she said bluntly. He just smirked and shook her hands off.

"I can. Just watch," he snarled, taking a step away from her.

"He can be forgiven; he can _change_!"

"He can't. This may be your first encounter with him, but I spent a _year_ imprisoned by him. One of the worst years of my life, and _believe _me, sweetheart, I've lived a long time."

"I'm not denying that he's wronged a lot of people," Donna exclaimed, "But doesn't he deserve a second chance?"

"He's had a second chance, and I think a _third _chance would just be stupid, don't you think?" Jack asked sarcastically, turning on his heel and continuing down the corridor. Donna, helpless, followed him.

"Jack, don't make the Doctor do this; it's the last of his _kind_," Donna pleaded, "You don't want to leave him alone…_again_."

"Well, he's got Rose now, and another little Time Tot along the way, doesn't he?" Jack drawled, ascending a flight of stairs. Donna persisted in chasing him.

"Surely you don't want _more _blood on your hands, Jack. From what I've heard, in your life, you've got plenty enough already," the redhead snapped.

"If you're trying to make me feel _guilty_, it won't work!" Jack exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder, "One less villain in the world, the better,"

"He's not a _villain_," Donna yelled, grabbing his arm and twisting it so he had to stop and look at her. Jack looked surprised, and had to stare at her for a long while.

"Why do you _care _so much?" he asked after a moment, all anger gone, "Can't you just chalk this up as a fling? Why, oh _why_, Donna Noble, when you are so brilliant, did you have to fall for the _Master_ and make this all so difficult for me?"

"He's not a villain," Donna repeated, all her fire gone, and instead replaced by a terrified whisper, "He's going to be a father."

Jack stared, dumbfounded, at her for a long while, before cocking his head, as if he hadn't heard, "…_what_?"

Donna, letting go of him, opened her mouth to repeat herself, but Jack cut her off, "You're _pregnant_?"

Donna nodded, her face slowly crumbling as tears came to her eyes, "Yes, I am. And I'm really scared, and I _need_ him, Jack. I need him."

"Does the Doctor know?"

"Yes. He doesn't mind, Jack, honestly. And I know it must look like I'm an awful friend, who's betrayed him…"

"It does," came the honest, cutting reply. Donna drew to a halt, wounded. Jack, though, didn't look mad; he just looked sympathetic.

"But if the Doctor doesn't mind…" Jack continued, "I see no reason why I should. But Donna, that guy would be an _awful _influence on a baby. Don't roll your eyes, believe me, I know! I'm a dad,"

Donna, mid-eye roll, stopped and stared at him, "Seriously?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. And my daughter's mother was smart enough to keep me away, because she knew I was nothing but trouble. And, in my opinion, that psycho is _far _worse than I am! Donna, you've got to think about your child now, not your feelings and _certainly _not his."

"Interrupting, am I?"

Jack turned to see Martha behind them, hanging out of one of the doorways down the corridor. Donna's eyes widened, afraid she'd heard their conversation.

"I'm making a cuppa – do you want some?" Martha called.

"Hell yes!" Jack called back, quickly turning back to Donna and hissing, "She heard nothing – we're cool." before grabbing her hand and leading her down the corridor.

Inside the kitchen, Donna found everybody had gathered around the table – Martha was at the counter, waiting patiently for the kettle to boil; Rose was sitting at the end of the table nearest the UNIT officer, chatting to her like an old friend while nursing an orange juice; the Doctor and Wilf took up one side of the table, discussing something animatedly and Sylvia sat opposite them, still looking dumbstruck. Jack immediately took up the seat beside Sylvia, and within moments, his charisma and smooth talking had got her loosened up. Donna sighed heavily, once again hit by a mixed wave of nostalgia and the feeling of being in a whole new situation. With a faint smile at Rose, she took the seat at the opposite the blonde, ignoring the smug, all-knowing grin she received back – clearly Rose was one who cherished knowing a secret.

"What do you take, Donna?" Martha called, pouring hot water into mugs.

"None for me, thanks," Donna responded, uncertainly.

"She takes milk and sugar, Martha. Come off it, Donna, don't be a spoilsport," Sylvia laughed, tapping her daughter's hand before turning back to Jack.

"You know, you don't look old enough to be a mom," Jack told her, flirtatiously. Donna rolled her eyes at her mother's giddy laugh.

"I don't want any tea," she said, firmly. Sylvia turned back to her daughter, eyebrow raised dangerously.

"And why on Earth not?" she asked; by now, the Doctor and Wilf were watching the argument as well.

Martha quickly intervened, "It's okay, nobody _has _to have tea. Donna, do you want some juice like Rose?"

"Donna, I think you've lied to us all enough recently," Sylvia snapped, "You normally _love _a good cuppa – what's different now?"

"Well, I don't know!" Donna cried, throwing her hands up, "Tell me, Mother, is it _healthy _to drink caffeine when you're twelve weeks pregnant?"

What followed was a stunned silence. Rose had quickly adopted the same shocked look Wilfred, Sylvia and Martha wore, honestly afraid what Sylvia would do if she knew Rose had been one of the first to know. Jack was rubbing his eyes, groaning under his breath. The Doctor had quickly skittered away to the opposite side of the kitchen, out of slapping range.

"You're…_pregnant_?" Sylvia repeated, her voice quivering. Donna, who was resting her head in her hands, gave a muffled laugh and lifted her head.

"_Noooo_," she snapped, sarcastically, "I just thought I'd throw a bit more drama into this screwed-up situation,"

"Don't get lippy with me, missus," Sylvia faintly told her, by force of habit.

"Donna…that's…that's great!" Wilfred exclaimed, before glancing at the Doctor, uncertain, "That's great?"

At the Time Lord's assuring nod, Wilfred leapt up, coming around the table and hugging his granddaughter, "That's fantastic! You're going to be a mother, and I'm going to be a great-grandfather,"

He then turned a teasing gaze on Sylvia, "And you, missy, are going to be a _grandmother_,"

"I'm going to be a grandmother." Sylvia repeated, before promptly fainting into Jack's arms.

* * *

… _:D_

_Ok, so I have struggled for a long time about how Donna was going to break the news to Sylvia, Wilfred, Jack and Martha and I'm just glad I've got it over with tbh, even if it is crap xD_

_Now, I'm a bit stuck about where to take the plot line next – I do have an idea, but I'd like to hear what you lot want to see (: so, if you want to, send me your ideas in a review or PM; I would LOVE to hear where everybody sees the Master and Donna going!  
Review! x_


	9. Jekyll and Hyde

_Gosh, it has been SOOO long since I've updated this. Or anything else o.O_

_I'm incredibley sorry, I truely am – I've been busy with Personal Project, school work and just life in general. 2010 is going to be a busy year - I've got school stuff to deal with, I'm going to see Dylan Moran soon :):):), I might be getting tickets to a Lady Gaga concert (!!!!!!!!) and my summer months are looking choc-a-block! _

_I will try and keep updating regularly enough, and if anyone wants news inbetween updates on my stories, check out my profile page - I've written my details on there, and you're welcome to follow **TheBethSteele**, which is were I'll be "tweet"-ing regular updates xD _

_Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter, and indeed chapters before as well. I am absolutely stunned by the reaction to this story – I was expecting uproar, not interest!! Haha :) _

_Please enjoy this chapter, and, as always, review! :D _

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. Oh, imagine the fun I would have with the cast… *evil!laugh*

**WARNING**: A pretty fluffy chapter.. xD

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

The Master was lying on the hard bench, having given up any hope for a meal, when he heard the locks on the door click. Immediately, he sat up, tense and ready for any attack that _Captain_ might launch on him.

Instead, when the door swung open, he was surprised to see not Jack but Donna stepping into his cell, smiling stiffly at him. Upon laying eyes on the Master, she gasped loudly, and was instantly sat beside him.

"What happened?" she asked, gesturing to his nose. He remembered with a scowl the punch that Jack had given him – his nose was probably swollen and purple, and his upper lip was crusty with dried blood.

"Only that delightful Captain Cheesecake," the Master answered gruffly. Donna tutted crossly and cupped his face with her hands, gingerly stroking the bridge of his nose with her thumbs. He winced slightly, but didn't show any other outward signs of pain.

"I don't think it's broken," she mused. The Master shook his head, effectively shaking her hands off.

"Of course it's not! I'm a Time Lord – we heal easily," he reminded her.

"Well, I was just checking!" she responded haughtily, "Do you want me to fetch a wet wipe for your nose?"

The Master looked horrified at the very idea, "Of _course _not! I am not some child you have to mother over, Donna Noble! I am one of the last of a great and powerful race—"

Donna rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, cutting off the Master. The two fell into a silence, the Master stewing angrily at her attitude towards him and Donna wondering what to tell him now.

"They know," she suddenly said, her worried green-brown eyes meeting his icy ones. He frowned, not following.

"They know about the baby," she clarified. The Master stiffened, leaning away from her.

"All of them?" he asked cautiously. Donna nodded.

"Fan-bloody-tastic," the Master moaned, leaving against the wall.

Donna arched a brow, trying to mask her inner feelings, "I thought you didn't mind having a baby."

"_Didn't _mind? Didn't _mind_?! My dear girl, you don't seem to realise that this bloody baby is an outward and permanant sign that I ever touched you in _that _way, and that you ever _let _me touch you in that way!" the Master exclaimed, "Aren't you in the least bit ashamed?"

Donna sat up straight, her hands flying to her stomach in a protective manner, "_Ashamed_? How could I ever be ashamed of our child?"

The Master fully intended to serve her with yet another scathing reply, but the sight of his Donna, her eyes alight with fire and anger and her hands clutched over her middlesection – where _their _child was growing – was enough to cause that trechorous leech, that other side of him – he who actually…_loved_ Donna – to emerge and reach towards her. One of his scummy hands rested on her shoulder, and the other pressed against her clasped fingers.

"No, you shouldn't be ashamed," the Master insisted quietly, his voice softened, "And, nor should I,"

His beloved gazed at him, her brow furrowed slightly in confusion and her eyes searching his face, as if looking for something. Finally, she exhaled and let her head fall forward. She removed one of her hands from beneath his and brought it up to rest on his other hand, on her shoulder.

"I don't get you. _At all_," she chuckled, raising her head, "You blow hot and you blow cold. Sometimes, you're this lovely guy who I _believe _when he tells me he's going to look after me and our child. Then you turn into this monster, a man who I can believe has slaughtered millions. A man who clearly doesn't want me or this baby. You go back and forth; you're like a yo-yo. Or Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde. It's unbearable, sometimes."

The Master stared at Donna, his face sympathetic – how could he even _begin_? Would a mere mortal understand his turmoil, the feeling of two personalities screaming in his head, fighting for dominance? One man loved her more than words could say, and the other merely desired her for her body and now wanted her and her little brat dead.

He couldn't let go of either person – the nice guy, his Jekyll, was his future, the only man who could stay with Donna for eternity. However, Hyde was his past and he had lived with the madman too long to let go.

Donna stared at him, worrying on her lip. After a moment of quiet, she asked him, "Do you think you're dangerous?"

"Undoubtedly. Do you care?"

"I should."

"But you don't?"

"Love is about accepting all aspects of your significant other." Donna told him, "So, no, I don't care. But if you hurt our baby, Master, so help me God…!"

The Master shook his head, cupping her face with his hands and effectively silencing her, "Donna. I swear I will try my hardest to get this under control. I would _never _hurt this baby or you,"

She looked him in the eye, and he could see Donna was still skeptical. Still, she nodded shortly and said quietly, "Okay. I believe you,"

"Good," the Master murmured, shifting forward again and resting his forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the feel of being so close to him.

Hyde screamed inside his head, demanding that he remove himself from her arms and shoot her. Jekyll ignored him.

* * *

_I did actually read "Jekyll and Hyde" a couple of years ago. Wasn't as good as I thought it would be, nor as frightening. Then again, Victorians scared more easily. Hmm.._

_Please remember what I wrote above, and **review**! x_


	10. Voices and Deals

_Oh SNAP, it's nearly been a year since I published this story!_

_Oh SNAP, it's been three months since I updated this story!_

_I'm doing real well, huh? -_-"_

_I apologise for the crazy wait – I hope you haven't given up on this story! I had a while of mental blocking, that I still have, but I think I can wing it and churn out another chapter :-) _

_Sorry, again! _

Disclaimer: I own nothing. TEAR FLICK!

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

Several hours after their victorious return to the Tardis, the Doctor began dropping everyone home. Wilf and Sylvia left first, leaving strict instructions to bring Donna home as soon as anyone found her – she had been AWOL for a while.

Jack and Martha were then dropped off in Cardiff, facing the enormous challenge of setting the world straight after everything the Master had put them through. The Doctor promised to keep drifting around, to keep an eye on everything.

That only left Rose and the Doctor. Rose sat with a thump on the console room's only seat, rubbing her enlarged belly.

"Oh, I wish he would just arrive already," she sighed, blissfully. The Doctor smiled warmly at her as he began setting coordinates on the console.

"Imagine it – when he's born, you can finally stop rabbitting on about being the last Time Lord!" Rose laughed, "And when Donna's baby comes along, there'll be four of you. Won't that be wonderful?"

The Doctor kept his gaze fixed on his Rose as she continued showering attention on her stomach, his face thoughtful. She suddenly froze, and lifted her face.

"That is, of course, if he's still here," she said, meaningfully, "And that Jack hasn't got his hands on 'im,"

The Doctor sighed deeply, "Don't you worry, Rose. Jack won't touch him."

Rose's smile lit up her whole face, "_Really_? Oh, Doctor, that's brilliant!"

With a grunt of effort, Rose clambered to her feet, wrapping her arms tightly around her Time Lord.

"I knew it – I knew you'd be the bigger person here!" she grinned. The Doctor gave a thin smile and pressed his lips to her hair.

"I need to finish setting coordinates – why don't you go find Donna? My Tardis senses tell me she is in her old room,"

"But I don't know where that is," Rose exclaimed, pulling away. The Doctor grinned cheekily, and winked.

"You'll be helped, I promise,"

Rose laughed and shook her head, before waddling out of the control room, rubbing her back.

"If I get lost, you're in trouble!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Rose followed the corridor of the Tardis until she got to a door that, presumably, had to lead to Donna's room. It was the only door in the hallway.

"Donna?" she called through it, knocking on the wood. After a second, she heard the temp's familiar voice, calling "Come in!"

Rose opened the door, and grinned at the sight of Donna sitting on her old bed, going through some old diaries she appeared to have found on her bedside table.

"Getting reacquainted with all your old stuff, huh?" Rose grinned, poking her tongue through her teeth.

"You bet!" Donna laughed, moving aside her note books, "Look here!"

Rose watched Donna get up and walk over to her wardrobe, admiring the slight protrution of her belly under her baggy top.

"I have been looking for this jacket, for _months_!" Donna exclaimed, pulling out a navy, velvet-looking jacket, "I last wore it when we met the Sontrens."

"Son_tar_an," Rose corrected. Donna scowled.

"Yeah, I had trouble with that then, too," she remembered with a laugh. Rose grinned back at her, her head cocked slightly as she studied the red head.

"So, the others have gone?" Donna asked, still exploring the room she hadn't been in for several months. Rose made an affirmative sound from the doorway.

"And your mother wants you home soon as possible. Apparently, the Tardis is no place for a woman in _'delicate condition'_." Rose chuckled, patting her stomach. Donna laughed along with her.

"Well, I have no intention of going home," Donna said in a sing-song voice. Rose grinned widely at Donna's defiance, until she noticed that her friend had frozen suddenly, her eyes huge in her face.

"What is it? Is it in the baby?" Rose asked, worried. Donna shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she mumbled, slowly beginning to move again, "I just…I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have implied I was definitely staying here – this is _your _home, yours and the Doctor's, not mine…not anymore, and anyway, I have to deal with the Master, and I might need to be back in Chiswick once Jack gets his hands on 'im…"

Donna wasn't aware of her babbling until Rose stepped forward and took hold of her hand. She looked up and met the blonde's kind brown eyes.

"I think I speak for the Doctor, and myself, when I say that you are more than welcome on the Tardis," Rose told her, sincerely, "And, we have no intention of handing the Master over to Jack, at all; ever. The Doctor's given me his word."

"Really?" Donna breathed, her body sagging with relief. Rose nodded.

"I swear, he's safe now," Rose told her, before enveloping her in a tight embrace. Donna clung back to her, smiling wanly.

"Thank you."

* * *

The Master sat in his cell, his head resting in his hands. His brain felt like it was about to split in two, as his mean personality, and his nice side battled it out. His ears were filled with sounds of hissing voices, which may have been his imagination, or were actually him; he didn't know.

_Kill her…kill her, and nip this problem in the bud._

_We would never! We _love _her._

Love _her? You think a creature like us could ever _love_? We don't deserve that emotion – we're too evil._

_Of course we deserve it – if she thinks we do, we deserve it._

_What does she know? She's a stupid human ape, plagued not only with the lack of intelligence Earth-dwellers display, but also with the hippy, love-all-things-great-and-small style the _Doctor _parades around with. _

_She's having our baby. _

_A disgusting hybrid creature who doesn't deserve to see the light of day. _

_An innocent victim of our own lust. _

_A dumb mistake of our display of domination._

"Stop it," the Master gasped out, his voice sounding loud and booming to his own ears.

_Come on, old boy – you've killed before, you can do it again._

_No! You _love _her! You want to be with her, like the Doctor and that blonde!_

_Kill them too – then they won't taunt you anymore. _

_One confession, one plea for help, and you could be safe and happy. _

_One pull of the trigger, one stab, and it'll all be over. _

"Be quiet!" he begged again, clutching tighter onto his own head, "I don't want to hear this."

_You're crazy – you could never raise a child, or care for a woman like this. Give in to the madness! Come back to us. _

_Don't – face the future, become happy. Make those around you happy._

_Why? So you can crush their joy, make them miserable? That's all your good at – all you've _ever _been good at._

_This could be a fresh start!_

_A fresh start for destruction. _

"SHUT UP!" the Master suddenly shrieked, leaping to his feet and pounding the wall of his cell. Following his outburst, a grim silence echoed around him, broken only by his laboured breathing.

Was he crazy? Well, that was obvious. But could he be slowly finding his way back to sanity, with the help of Donna? God knows, it seemed so _easy _to simply confess he did love her – but then the other thoughts came back, and it suddenly seemed easy to simply wrap his hands around her neck and choke her until his problems were over.

He wanted to see his child be born, he wanted to be there for it, to tell it stories about Gallifrey. But he didn't want to ruin its life – he didn't want to impose his madness upon it, didn't want it to turn out the same way he had.

Donna wanted him there, the Master knew that much. Somewhere, during their twisted, downright wrong affair, she had fallen in love, and so had he. He could no longer deny that much to himself. He was in love. And he wanted to be there for her, in the way a husband would.

There was only one thing for it. He would have to ask the Doctor for help – the very thought made a shudder run through the Master's body. But one thing the Doctor was good at was being in touch with his human, personal side. Maybe he could help him…

"Hearing voices?"

The Master spun around, falling back against the wall in the meantime. There before him, standing like a gift from the heavens or the very face of hell, was the Doctor, his serious brown eyes boring into the Master's.

For once, he was too weak, too exhausted to think of a cunning, sarcastic reply. Instead, the Master merely nodded.

"One side wants me dead, but the other thinks I'm of use," the Doctor said, matter-of-factly. Again, the Master nodded. The Doctor advanced on him, his eyes sad.

"I can help," he informed his old enemy, "You have two people battling for dominance in your head, drowning out even the drums. I can make them stop – I can shut up your evil side, and let you become the good man you want to be,"

The Master nodded desperately, staggering forward and grasping the Doctor's lapels, "_Please_."

The Doctor's face went steely, "On one condition."

"Anything!"

"If I do this for you, if I silence the voices…you do what's best for the rest of us."

The Master's tearful eyes widened, "What?"

"If I do this favour for you, you have to do one for me," the Doctor elaborated, "I will drop you off on some nice, quiet planet somewhere…and leave you there. And you can live your life out in peace."

"Do I even have a choice?" he spat venemously. The Doctor nodded.

"You can choose to keep the voices, and stay mad." the Doctor snapped, "And I will leave you to the devices of Torchwood – to hell with you, then!"

The Master was still breathing heavily, and he glared at his old friend with thinly concealed hate. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet, pushing the Doctor away. The two Time Lords looked each other in the eye, a stony silence descending.

Finally, the Master's shoulders slumped, and he sighed deeply.

"Just make them stop," he pleaded. The Doctor nodded, and stepped forward, pressing his fingers to either side of the Master's face. Simultaniously, they both closed their eyes.

Minutes later, the Master slumped, unconscious, into the Doctor's arms – much like Donna had, many months ago.


	11. Author's Note, Please Read!

Hello, readers!

First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait on a new chapter. There are several reasons for this; the two main ones being that I have been getting a lot of schoolwork, and I am completely at a loss about what to do with this story.

Don't get me wrong - I thoroughly intend to finish it! My problem is, I don't know what to do _next_.

I never intend this to become more than two or three chapters long, and somehow it spawned to ten! I guess the story of the Master and Donna Noble just needed to be written, huh?

Anyway, since my other current stories - "Human Nature" and "Remembering" - are drawing to a close (sob), I finally have a bit more focus on this little gem. So, since I have hit an apocalyptic case of writer's block, I thought I would ask you guys what you wanted to see!

I would really like to get maybe one or two PM's from my readers with ideas/suggestions for where this road takes us :) Any suggestions used would of course be credited, and if I get a few good ones, I may collaborate them into a big idea - that way, everyone gets a few surprises!

I know this may seem like a very cheeky request, but I truly am stuck and would really appreciate some guidance. It only takes a moment or two to tap out a PM, and help would be enormously appreciated!

So: what would you like to see happen next?

LimitedByCreativity (Beth) xx

**_Recap. of "An Unlikely Pairing", since it has been so long and you may have forgotten what's happened!:- _**

_The Master has returned, with a little help from Donna and her Time Lord consciousness. He then regained control over the world, and took Donna, the Doctor, and a newly-returned (pregnant) Rose Tyler as his prisoners, leaving saving the world to Martha Jones and Torchwood. During her imprisonment, the Master and Donna became lovers. _

_Following the revelation that she, too, is pregnant, Donna is rescued by her friends, and the Master is 'arrested' by Torchwood, and everybody moves to the Tardis to decide a course of action. Donna announces her condition to her family and the Doctor, while the Master continues to struggle with the Jekyll & Hyde syndrome - one side of him wants Donna dead, while the other loves her._

_In the most recent chapter, Rose assures Donna that she is welcome to stay onboard, and that the Doctor intends to protect the Master's life, despite Jack Harkness's wishes. Meanwhile, the Doctor goes to visit the Master, and he offers to silence the drumming (and, consequently, the evil half of him) in his mind - on the condition that the Master disappears. He agrees, and the Doctor takes hold of his head - it is hinted at that the Doctor erased the Master's memory, much like he did to Donna in "Journey's End"._


	12. Grief

_Hello, readers! Remember me? Haha, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated "An Unlikely Pairing", but I have been trying to figure out the direction this story is going in, with some help from you lovely people (: I can't say I have it 100% concrete, but I have some plot points I'd like to use so I thought I'd better get started!_

Disclaimer: "Doctor Who" is the property of the BBC and whatever other people can stake a claim to it. I own nothing, except the box sets and some memorabilia :)

_(p.s. I don't suppose anyone here has been to see DT and CT in "Much Ado About Nothing"? I have! I only mention it because I am writing this chapter with the song __Sigh No More__ in my head, and I enjoy a good squee over the theatre!)_

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

The Doctor stood in the open doorway to the Tardis, admiring the planet they had landed on. It was Tranouine, a small mining planet several galaxies away from Earth. If he had his dates right, it was currently the 62nd century Earth-time. The planet was small, sparsely inhabited but its indigenous population was humanoid, with a similar lifespan. Tranouine had a very boring history, and a very boring future (in the Doctor's opinion, at least). Never involved in any conflicts, or scandals, or invasions; in fact, it rarely did anything other than what it had been doing for centuries, and that was mining resources and selling them to other planets – it was the perfect place for the Master to live out the human lifespan he had been given. The Doctor glanced down at the fob watch in his hand, his throat dry, before gingerly slipping it in his pocket.

The Master was sat propped against one of the planet's famous purple trees. The towering trunk, stretching high into the atmosphere, was a glowing lilac, with long lilac branches and delicate golden leaves hanging off them. These were the most precious planets in this part of the Solar System, and only grew here – the people of Tranouine never cut down these trees, never interfered with them, and never gave their seeds to their neighbours. The grass underneath the Master was a bright green, and had been scientifically altered over the years to give off the scent of pineapple. The park the Tardis had landed in was near a residential area, if the Doctor's geography was correct; somebody would come by sooner or later and find the Master, and with his swollen face, probably assume he had been attacked in some way and take pity on him. The Tranouinians were a naturally kind race.

The Doctor had implanted memories of a Tranouinian life in the Master's mind. He would live a happy, if dull, life here, probably following the same tracks as all other Tranouinian men. He would work in the mines, live in a house that looked just like everybody else's, on a street that looked like everybody else's. Eventually, the Tranouinian Emperor would announce it was marriage season, and the Master would become betrothed to a local girl, whose father would swap her for an animal or some ore from down the mines. And as per the customs of the planet, they would have many, many children, all destined to work as a miner or marry advantageously. It wasn't an exciting life, it wasn't a fair life, but the voices and the drumming would never again bother the Master.

The Doctor sighed and turned his back on his old friend, kicking the door shut behind him as he advanced into the console room. He moved quickly and quietly, hoping not to attract the attention of Rose or Donna too soon and holding off the inevitable revelation of his actions. Pushing some buttons on the console, he set the coordinates for Cardiff, just after the events of the Master's reign of terror, deciding he might as well let Martha and Jack in on the news as well.

He needn't have worried about attracting Rose or Donna's attention, as the two companions were far too busy trading stories and laughing together – mostly about him. Only when they felt the Tardis land for a second time did they consider investigating the Doctor's doings. As they walked down a corridor towards the console room, Rose paused, pressing her hand to her swollen stomach and frowning.

"Rose?" Donna said gently, slightly alarmed by the blonde's pallor, "Are you alright, Rose?"

Rose remained silent for a moment, before releasing a breath and nodding, "Yeah, yeah. Just felt a bit…weird, for a mo'. It's to be expected."

"Sounds fun," Donna grumbled, eliciting a giggle from her friend as they continued on their journey. Entering the console room, the two women were surprised to find it empty and the doors wide open. Just outside, they could see the Doctor, with his back to them, conversing with Jack and Martha. Rose continued on towards them, smiling with excitement to be seeing her old friends. Donna, meanwhile, drew to a halt, letting Rose carry on without her. Even from back here, she could see the stiffness in the Doctor's body, noticed the way he clenched his fists as he spoke to the Captain and Martha. The two of them both had very serious expressions, nodding along to the Time Lord's words, and Donna felt a feeling of dread settle in her stomach.

This had something to do with her Master, she knew. And this was confirmed when Martha's eyes met hers.

Donna felt as if a bucket of water had been thrown over her, and knocked all the breath out of her, blindly, she staggered backwards out of the room, before regaining her senses and turning on her heel, running in the direction of the dungeons and ignoring the Doctor's calls of her name.

Running as fast as she could, Donna hurried straight for the corridor the Master's cell had been in, grateful to find the Tardis was helping her get there. Her worst nightmare was confirmed upon seeing the cell door swinging wide open, and she didn't need to look in to know it would be empty. She did anyway, and couldn't stop the moan of horror that escaped her as she clung onto the doorframe, staring unseeingly into the room where she'd last held the father of her child. Her legs failed to hold her weight and she collapsed onto the floor, too grief-stricken to cry, or yell, or get angry, or do anything other than just…_sit._

God knows, she wanted to run back to the Doctor, and hit him hard, just like she should have done after he erased her mind. She wanted to cry and scream and demand to know why he had let her believe all would be well, then go behind her back and dispose of the Master. She didn't even know what had happened – he could be dead, he could be in Torchwood's hands, he could be hidden somewhere else on this ship. The last thought sent a flicker of hope through Donna, but then she remembered the look Martha had given her - her forehead creased, her eyes large and sad, and her mouth turned downwards, in _sympathy_. Finally, Donna let the grief claim her, and the tears fell down her cheeks as the sobs rose unbidden in her throat. Despite all that had happened – despite losing her memories, despite her family and friends' imprisonment, despite her ownimprisonment, despite the painful affair with the Master, despite it _all_ – this was the first time she had felt so bereft with loss.

* * *

Rose stepped into Torchwood, looking between the Doctor, Martha and Jack. The Doctor was staring into the Tardis, his face pained as he watched Donna flee into its depths. Jack and Martha both shuffled uncomfortably, hardly daring to look anyone in the eye.

"What just happened?" Rose whispered; despite this, her voice sounded grating and loud in the heavy atmosphere.

Nobody answered her question. The Doctor didn't even seem aware of his current location. Rose scowled at him, feeling that strong pressure in her lower abdomen that she had earlier in the corridor and ignored it.

"_Doctor_." she snapped, her voice stronger now as she tapped his arm, "What happe—"

He finally looked her in the eye and she fell silent, her mouth agape slightly as she saw what could be found in their brown depths. Pain, hurt, anger and guilt, a recipe often found in the eyes of her lonely Time Lord but never with this intensity. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, and he kept blinking as if to keep tears at bay. Rose suddenly knew that this was serious, enormously serious, and she could safely bet what it was about.

"Oh God," she breathed, her body going so cold that she could barely feel the growing ache in her lower regions, "Oh God, Doctor, what have you done?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly, and responded in a shaky voice, "The drumming in his head was driving him mad. The voices, too, bickering over which of his personalities was dominant. He could never have lived a sane, happy life with all that going on in his head,"

Rose stared at him, aghast, "So you killed him?"

There was a heavy silence in the air, as the Doctor stared intensely at her and Rose recalled what she had said to Donna – the promise that the Master would be safe.

"You _killed_ him?" Rose repeated, her voice thick with emotion.

He had made a liar of her.

The Doctor gave a curt nod.

"Yes."

Suddenly, feeling rushed back into Rose's body, and it was wracked with pain. She cried out sharply, her hands flying to her stomach as she nearly doubled over. The Doctor and Jack were instantly there, holding her steady, asking what was wrong, while Martha transformed into doctor-mode, whipping out a stethoscope and pressing a hand to Rose's belly.

"She's rock-hard," Martha said, a feeling of dread sweeping over her.

"Martha," Rose groaned, lifting her head slightly to reveal her normally pretty face contorted in pain, "There's something on my _legs_…"

Martha looked down, and tried to bite back the shriek of panic to see blood dribbling down Rose's bare legs, the front of her skirt stained with it. She was unable to stop the squeak of terror, however, and the Doctor heard and followed her line of eyesight, gasping.

"What do we do?" he cried, his face crumpled in terror. Martha felt her legs grow weak – she had never seen the Doctor look so _scared_.

"I-I…" she stammered, her mind drawing a blank. For years, the Doctor had been the epitome of calm and collected, of cool in the midst of disaster – to see him so terrified now, Martha could barely remember her medical training, let alone the first course of action.

Luckily, Jack was there to take the lead.

His hand wrapped around her shoulders for support, he maneuvered so he was looking her in the eye, "Rose, sweetie, how do you feel?"

His answer was a cutthroat glare.

"Alrighty then. Can you make it to the med bay? It's just over there –" he gestured with his head, "Just a thirty second walk. Can you do that?"

Rose stared at him, eyes glistening with tears. She didn't know what was happening – all she knew was she was bleeding and that pain was enveloping her whole body. She knew something was wrong with the baby, and all she wanted to do was scream and beg the Doctor for help. But he was as terrified as she was, and this pregnancy was as new to him as it was to her. He had never impregnated a human before. And so she met Jack's loving gaze, and trusted him, with the wisdom that came from his great age and all the experience he'd gathered over the years, and trusted Martha, a qualified doctor, to look after her.

"Okay," she finally agreed through gritted teeth, "You'll need to help me, but okay,"

Jack flew into action immediately, wrapping her arm around his neck and supporting her around the waist. The Doctor stepped back, running his hands through his hair. Martha stepped to Rose's other side, supporting her.

"Doctor, get into the Tardis." Jack commanded, as he turned Rose in the direction of the medical bay.

"No, I'm not leaving." the Doctor snapped, dithering on the spot.

"You'll throw Martha and I off if you stay," Jack insisted, "We'll call you if we need you – just trust us, for now."

The way Jack was speaking and moving – calmly, and unhurriedly – was in direct contrast to the Doctor's agonized shuffling around. He could tell that it was Jack keeping Rose calm now, and knew he would not be able to keep her that way if he stayed. For all he knew, they were losing their baby. And he felt completely and utterly powerless.

Then Rose's gaze met his. Pained brown eyes met pained brown eyes, but Rose at least managed to muster up the shadow of an assuring smile.

"I'm in good hands," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. Then Martha and Jack were half-carrying her away, leaving a trail of blood drops in their wake, and it took all of the Doctor's willpower not to follow, or panic. Instead, he fled into the Tardis, lying heavily against the ancient wood of the doors with his forehead pressed against the windowpanes, as his chest heaved and his throat stung with the effort to fill his lungs with air, to calm himself. He trembled all over, as he wondered how things could have altered so dramatically in the last couple of hours.

The Doctor stood there for a long time, wracked with grief, as he willed himself to think happy thoughts, to dream of a positive result to this; he even forced himself to pray to a God he had never believed him. Every time, however, his best intentions were marred with the negative possibilities – losing the baby, losing Rose, losing them both. The idea was enough to entice a cry from him, as he thumped the door angrily; all the good he did for the Universe, and this – _this grief_ – was all he got in return.

Then he felt a presence at his side, an arm wrapping around his back as a cool hand slid into his. He turned his tear streaked face to see Donna standing beside him, hugging him, her pale face as damp as his and her eyes red rimmed. She had no idea what had led him to this display of hysterics, and she had just found out that he had deprived her of her love – yet here she was, Donna Noble, at his side and comforting him through this horrific hour.

"I'm sorry," he croaked brokenly. Donna studied him intently for a moment.

"I'm sorry, too," she responded, although she had no idea what for.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger there! This chapter was getting a bit on the long side (...at least it was in Word. Hahaaa) – you will find out Rose's fate next chapter! I hope this was worth the wait, and not too shoddy! Next chapter will be up MUCH sooner, I swear! _

_Please review? They make me update fasterrr :D xx _


	13. And Unto Us

Disclaimer: So. Not. Mine. I wish though… *sigh*

_This chapter is a bit light on Rose, Jack and Martha – I am planning on the next chapter being about them, and the Time Tot. Right now, I want to focus on Donna and the Doctor, being, as they are, on somewhat rocky ground. All will be sorted next time! Hope you enjoy :) x_

_**Warning:**** This chapter has some discussion of abortion. I'm not very graphic about it, but it is brought up. I would just like to say that I am not offering an opinion either way on a subject like this, which has proved somewhat controversial. I am not trying to start a debate – I remain of the belief 'her body, her choice', mmkay? If you don't like to read about it, I will not be upset if you skip the latter half of the chapter :). If there is any offense caused, forgive me. Thank you – LimitedByCreativity x**_

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

"I'm sorry, too," Donna told him, her voice barely above a whisper. The Doctor swallowed thickly and choked back a sob, turning his face back into the wood. Donna didn't say anything – she just continued to rub his back comfortingly, squeezing his fingers, until he was ready to talk.

They stood still for a long time, before the Doctor's cries finally calmed down. He gingerly pulled his hand from Donna's and hid his face with them, attempting to wipe the tear tracks from them. Donna stepped back into the Tardis and walked up towards the console, her hands ghosting over her stomach absently.

"I really am sorry," he said once he had regained his composure, his voice loud in the deathly quiet Tardis. Donna turned around, making no effort to hide her blotchy face and red eyes as he had. She didn't reply.

"I did what was best for him," the Doctor continued, his voice wavering as she studied him, "He was insane; he had the drums beating in his head day in, day out. He wanted me to get rid of them,"

Again, there was no response from Donna. She continued to lean against the Tardis, watching him.

The Doctor ran a hand over his face again and advanced slightly towards her, although he stopped a safe distance away.

"He could never have changed," he told her, needing her to understand why he'd done what he'd done, needing her to stop looking at him that way, "The Master would always have been fighting with two sides of himself, and eventually it would have killed him."

Another silence descended, during which the Doctor had to keep himself from continuing to babble. After a long pause, Donna nodded, bowing her head.

"Okay," she said quietly, before turning away – but not before the Doctor had seen the tears that had welled in her eyes again.

"Donna," he breathed, brokenly. Donna sniffled and lowered herself to sit on the jump seat, bracing her hands on the side of the console and absently drawing shapes there.

"I shouldn't be surprised," she stammered, barely audible, "I knew he was mad, I knew he wouldn't change. Not even for a baby."

She choked up then, gripping the console tighter. The Doctor slowly moved around the console to stand beside her, feeling his heart break even further at his best friend's grief.

"If he couldn't change for his child's sake, he wouldn't change for anybody," Donna conceded, her face crumpling, "Especially not _me_."

"He loved you." the Doctor told her. This only served to worsen Donna's state, as her walls finally crumpled and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"_He didn't_!" she gasped, muffled between sobs, "Why would he? He _hated_ me,"

The Doctor couldn't stand idly by as she berated herself further, so he swooped in and embraced her tightly, cradling her. She turned into him, and buried her face into his shoulder, her arms winding around his neck.

"He _loved_ you," he said fiercely into her ear, "That was the driving force behind the conflict – the new Master, that _you _helped make, wanted to be with you so much, and the old Master – the bloodthirsty, tyrannical maniac – couldn't bare to feel something beyond hate. He wanted you, Donna, and that's why he wanted the drums gone, he wanted the madness gone. You made him want to be better – and that's more progress than I, or any of the Time Lords, could ever have made with him."

The Doctor pulled back suddenly, looking down at her and gently stroking her hair back from her face, smiling slightly. Donna gazed back, blue eyes watery and tears streaking her face.

"Look at you – a normal, human woman, not only capable of absorbing a Time Lord consciousness and saving the entire universe, but also of making the most stubborn and evil of the Time Lords fall in love with her. You are _fantastic_, Donna Noble, and never, ever doubt why anybody would love you – because you deserve it."

He offered her a warm grin, which Donna couldn't quite return. A second or two later, the Doctor let it dropped and asked her, "You loved him too, didn't you?"

Donna looked away and refused to answer, sitting up and pulling away slightly from the Doctor, although she continued to grip his hand tightly. The Doctor leant against the Tardis console then, and began to explain what he had done to the Master – how he had left him on Tranouine, having put his Time Lord consciousness into a fob watch and given him a human life span. Donna sat without interrupting, absorbing the new information with little response other than the occasional tear that escaped her eyes and trickled down her pale cheeks.

"He's not dead, Donna," the Doctor breathed, having finished his story, "The Master we know is gone, but he's still out there living a life, away from the danger of himself. It's not much, and it's not going to help you get through this any easier, but it's something. And you're so strong, Donna – look at what you've done already,"

Donna looked up at him, her mouth wobbling slightly as she slowly shook her head, "I-I…"

"What is it?" the Doctor asked kindly. Donna let out a tiny sob, quickly dropping her head to regain composure.

"I can't have t-the baby," she finally got out, not looking the Doctor in the eye. For his part, the Doctor felt as if a bucket of water had been thrown over him.

"What?" he asked, eyes widening. Donna shook her head again.

"I can't have this baby," she reiterated, her hands moving to rest on her stomach, "I can't have _his_ baby – not alone."

"You won't be alone!" the Doctor insisted, standing straight and looking down on her, "You have your family, and Rose and me and…"

"I can't do it without _him_." Donna said firmly, looking up at him and finally meeting his strong gaze, "I'm only twelve weeks gone, it's not too late, is it?"

The Doctor continued to stare at her, disbelieving, "Donna, your baby is currently around five and a half centimeters long. It's got eyes and ears, and it's probably moving already – you just can't feel it."

"Stop it." Donna commanded. The Doctor shook his head, suddenly becoming emotional.

"_Donna_." he said, stepping towards her – she flinched away, "Rose is losing her baby."

This caught the redhead's attention, and her head snapped back to look at him, "_What_?"

Speaking around the lump in his throat, the Doctor explained, "She was in pain, and losing a lot of blood – Martha and Jack took her away to look after her. I can't be near her right now, I'd just put them all off with my—"

He broke off suddenly, turning away from Donna and biting his knuckle, dangerously close to losing his cool. Donna sat still, in shock, suddenly understanding why the Doctor had been in tears.

"Please don't even think about abortion," the Doctor said lowly, turning back, "When Rose found out she was pregnant, I thought that I, finally, wouldn't be alone anymore. There would be another Time Lord. And then you were pregnant too; it seemed perfect! Two little Time Tots on the way,"

The Doctor tried to smile, but didn't manage to succeed. Overwhelmed, Donna reached out and took his hand, avoiding looking him in the face.

"I didn't realize," she whispered. This clearly meant so much to him. Suddenly, the Doctor dropped to his knees beside her, one hand moving to rest on her shoulder and the other – still clutching her hand – moved to press against her stomach. His eyes – wide and brown and agonized, sought hers.

"I don't know what's happening out there," he told her through gritted teeth, "Whether this is premature labour, a false alarm, something seriously wrong, or whether she's actually losing our child - I don't know. But if it is lost, then this little guy – _your _little guy – will be the only other member of my species. Practically family."

He offered her a tearful smile, and Donna continued to gaze at him, watery-eyed and wistful. After a moment, she raised the hand that wasn't being held by him and rested it on his head, playing with his hair and spiking it up.

"Uncle Doctor," she said thoughtfully, "S'not got much of a ring to it, but I like it."

The Doctor's face broke into a real grin, and he had just stood up to engulf her in another hug when the door to the Tardis burst open.

"Doctor!"

* * *

_I got the information on foetal development information from this website: __**www . babycentre . co . uk / pregnancy / fetaldevelopment / 12weeks /**__  
I can't imagine ever having been five centimeters long O.o and apparently your eyes start on the side of your head, what madness is this! D:_

_Thank you for reading, if you made it this far! :) Next chapter will be about Rose, and her lil'un – I'm still having trouble deciding how that storyline is going to end. What do you guys think should happen? ;) _

_Shall we say I'll update at __**137**__ reviews? Or around then? :D _


	14. A Child Is Born

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, but what I wouldn't give for Catherine Tate's hair. Or Alex Kingston's hair. Or David Tennant's hair. Just generally hair more interesting than mine.

_Wow, this chapter is certainly up fast, isn't it? ;) I decided I simply had to finish this and reveal Rose's fate – so please enjoy and review! _

_For the record, if many of my readers are Old!Who fans as well.. I know very little about canonical Gallifreyan-Human reproduction. I've heard it's happened? But like I said, I am sadly not very knowledgeable on the matter. There is some discussion of past happenings to that end in this, but hopefully I've left it vague enough that it's okay – if there are any glaring mistakes, I'd love to hear so I can fix them and know more about the Old!Who ^^_

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

_ "You're pregnant."_

_ Rose nearly choked on her cereal. When she recovered a few moments later, she turned her attention to the Time Lord sitting opposite her, gazing adoringly across the table._

_ "What did you say?" _

_ "I heard it. Two extra heartbeats – you're pregnant!" the Doctor repeated, his mouth slowly stretching into a grin. _

_ She took several long minutes to process this, mouth slightly agape. _Pregnant_. With, like…a baby? That was impossible – IMPOSSIBLE. She couldn't be _pregnant_. She was a human, the Doctor was a Time Lord; they were completely different species! The likelihood of them being compatible was astronomical, the Doctor had informed her, when she had first shared his bed. And Rose had resigned herself to that – a lifetime with the man she loved, but no chance of the family she always thought she'd have. _

_ "I can't be," she said simply, finally closing her mouth and focusing on her breakfast again, "_You_ said…"_

_ "I was wrong," the Doctor cut in smoothly, "Since I first heard the heartbeats, I've been looking into it, examining the chances, and –"_

_ "Since you _first_ heard it?" Rose repeated with a gasp, "How long has it been?"_

_ The Doctor licked his lips nervously, and rubbed his hands together, "I first heard the heartbeats about six weeks ago. I estimate you're about three months along,"_

_ "It's impossible," Rose breathed, "You told me so," _

_ The Doctor groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, "I was _wrong_. Okay? I completely disregarded one or two of the cases in Gallifreyan history, in which a human female was impregnated by a Time Lord – in those cases, it took a very _special_ human being," _

_ Rose arched an eyebrow, trying to mask her hurt, "Oh, did it now?"_

_ With a nod, the Doctor reached out and took her hand, "I forgot, Rose, that you were one of the most special humans of them all,"_

_ He smiled lovingly at her, and Rose couldn't resist smiling right back, still feeling somewhat disbelieving. _

_ "You've saved the world more times than I can mention, you've saved me in every possible way, you've travelled – alone – between universes, not once, but _twice_, to get back to me, and you absorbed a great big Time Vortex into your head," the Doctor listed, tapping her hand with his long fingers with each point. He looked at her, eyes full of wonder and making Rose feel both warm inside and slightly uncomfortable, "And now you're having a baby. _My_ baby." _

_ She continued to stare at him, unaware of her hands trembling, "I'm really pregnant?" _

_ The Doctor nodded, his face lit up, "You are." _

_ "We're going to be parents," Rose gushed, finally feeling a little bud of excitement beginning to grow rapidly. _

_ "We are!" the Doctor beamed, before leaning across the table and pressing his lips to hers._

* * *

With a gasp of pain, Rose was lowered onto the metal gurney, Jack on one side of her and Martha on the other. She fell backwards with a groan, lifting her hands to her eyes and pressing them against them.

"It hurts!" she moaned, unable to be more eloquent. She was unaware of Martha spreading her legs and talking about an internal examination; she couldn't feel Jack squeezing her hand and whispering comforting words. She couldn't feel anything, other than pain and panic.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. She couldn't be losing her child – she was barely thirty weeks pregnant! And this child was so wanted, so loved and so _needed_. By both her, and her Doctor. It wasn't fair – after all he did for the universe, for it to pay him back like this.

Ignoring Jack and Martha, and squeezing her eyes shut against the reality of it all, Rose recalled the early weeks of her pregnancy – how the Doctor had taken her to all these wonderful, trouble-free places, choosing planets they wanted their child to see once it was old enough. They had gone swimming in alien rivers and walked through the hills of distant planets and _explored_, and for the first time in a long time, Rose felt at peace, as if nothing was wrong in the world. She lovedbeing pregnant – she loved seeing her body change and grow before her eyes, she loved feeling the baby move inside of her and knowing she was finally doing something worthwhile. Most of all, Rose loved the way the Doctor reacted to her pregnancy – how he would look and touch her bump in wonder, feel the child's movements with a giddy smile, and proudly introduce her to everyone as his 'beautiful, pregnant wife'. Of course, technically they weren't married, but as far as Rose was concerned, and as far as the Doctor was concerned, they might as well be.

And then they visited modern-day Earth, and were captured by the Master. They were trapped on board the Valiant for two months, barely fed and constantly taunted by their captor. They knew early on of Donna's role in his revival – Rose remembered seeing the redhead for the first time, in a long while.

_"You're back," _she'd said, smiling weakly. Donna had looked pale, and scared, but she held her own and was trying to stay strong.

_"I could say the same to you," _was her response, blue-green eyes glittering kindly. This was before Donna had slept with the Master, before she had fallen in love.

She didn't look broken, then.

_"I've been back for a while," _Rose informed her blearily; she had begun stroking the Doctor's hair, _"Our dimension canon got into the wrong hands before we could destroy it; the suspects ripped a small gap between universes and I accidentally fell through. They couldn't get me back – it would cause too much damage. So here I am,"_

_"I'm sorry,"_; the last thing Donna said to her before the guards pulled her away, a sentence that could be referencing a multitude of events.

For several months, they'd been held prisoner. Then Jack and Martha had arrived, Torchwood, Wilfred Mott and Sylvia Noble in tow, and they were rescued. Rose had been around seven months then, give or take, and weak.

But they had saved the day, saved Donna Noble and, Rose thought, saved the Master. Turns out, she was wrong.

Rose whimpered as another bolt of pain – _a contraction? _– shot through her, and then Martha was in her line of vision, slightly blurry and looking worried.

"I'm just going to give you something for the pain," she said, holding up a mask connected to a tank of gas – Rose didn't miss the latex gloves she was wearing, covered in blood. _Her blood_. Oh God.

"W-w…what's hap—" Rose groaned, unable to get the words out. Jack bobbed into her vision when Martha vanished.

"We're going to have to deliver this baby," he told her gently, "Martha thinks your uterus has completely ruptured. You're bleeding quite heavily, and the baby's heartbeat has deteriorated."

Rose's eyes widened, and she gasped out a plea to save the baby. Jack swallowed thickly, and Rose briefly thought she could see tears glistening in his eyes, before he blinked them away.

"Martha's going to do all she can to save you _both_." He said firmly, "I don't want to lose either of you – we've got all the equipment here for a caesarean, and Martha has called an old colleague from the hospital to come help out."

"He can't see this!" Rose exclaimed, briefly panicked at the thought of giving up Jack's best-kept secret. The Captain, however, didn't seem too worried, and he offered her a grin.

"He won't remember – that's what retcon is for, honey," he told her, pressing his lips to her forehead briefly before helping Martha attach the mask over Rose's mouth.

"Count down from ten, Rosie," Jack commanded. Rose nodded weakly.

"Ten," she ground out, her voice muffled by the mask, "Nine, eight…"

She felt lightheaded suddenly, and couldn't feel her body.

"Seven…"

Rose thought of the Doctor. _Please don't worry too much. I love you. _

"Six…"

She only hoped he knew that, already.

"_Fi—_"

Then Rose was dreaming. Dreaming of the past. She saw mannequins that moved, the Earth dying, and zombies in a nineteenth century city. She recalled aliens in Downing Street, Daleks and London during the Blitz. She remembered the Doctor's regeneration, their travels, and remembered their tearful goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay. She remembered meeting Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe.

Rose dreamt vividly, and Rose dreamt for a long time.

After visiting her past, her dreams began rehashing the fantasies she had had, that helped her survive her time on the Valiant. Being heavily pregnant, laughing as she watched the Doctor attempt to flip pancakes in the kitchen of the little cottage she saw them renting to wait for the baby. Travelling to a hospital in London, already getting contractions but grinning as the Doctor tried to keep her spirits up. Watching as the Doctor attempts to distract the doctors at the hospital from seeing there were two hearts on the monitor, and finally having her baby placed in her arms. Their soft, fresh, pink, squishy, utterly beautiful baby.

_"Rose?"_ a gentle voice broke into her dreams. She attempted to ignore it.

_"Rose? Wake up."_

She knew that voice. It wasn't the American drawl of Jack Harkness, nor was it professional, doctor-voice of Martha.

_"Rose, it's me."_

The Doctor, she realised.

_ "Yes, it's the Doctor. Rose, love, open your eyes."_

She had whispered his name aloud, she realised. The images before her eyes began to waver then fade, as she felt herself begin to drift back to consciousness. The bright light burned her eyes, and she couldn't see. After a moment of blinking, readjusting her eyes, Rose finally re-entered the land of the living, first recognizing the Torchwood medical base. Slowly, she turned her head on its side – it felt heavy, and her eyes felt gritty when they clapped on Martha and Jack, both wearing scrubs with masks hanging around their necks. Beside them stood a tall, unfamiliar man, also in scrubs, with greying hair and green eyes. He smiled warmly at her, and Rose vaguely remembered being told Martha's old doctor friend was coming to help. She felt a faint stab of remorse that this smiling older man was going to forget all this.

Rose gingerly lifted her hand to her forehead, and grunted slightly as she turned her head to the other side. There she found the Doctor, bent down so his head was level with hers, and so close that Donna could see his lashes were spiky with tears. His dark eyes lit up when her gaze found his.

"You're all right," he whispered disbelievingly, searching her face for any sign of pain or impending doom. Rose offered him a groggy grin.

"I'm always all right," she told him, eliciting a strained laugh from him.

Without another word, the Doctor placed a kiss on her lips, then one on each of her cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"I was so worried," he breathed, so only she could hear. Rose felt a stab of guilt, placing her hands on his arms and holding him as close as he could reach.

"The baby?" she asked, tentatively. The Doctor pulled away, smiling warmly.

"Of course," the Doctor nodded, standing straight, "Can you sit?"

Rose, finally feeling her head begin to clear, nodded fervently, gripping onto her Time Lord's jacket as he wrapped a hand around her back and gently sat her up. She leant heavily against him as the world swam around her momentarily.

Rose suddenly felt a wave of emptiness, and looked down to see that her stomach, while nowhere near back to normal, was not as prominent as it had been when she'd last been awake, "Did I have it?"

"Martha and doctor Hughes performed a caesarean," the Doctor told her, nodding to the tall man. Rose briefly acknowledged him with a smile, before turning tearful eyes back to the Doctor.

"The baby?" she asked again, quivering with emotion. The Doctor turned to look behind him, shifting his shoulder so Rose could follow his gaze, and finally saw Donna Noble approaching the bed, a little bundle in her arms. Wordlessly, Rose held out her hands, and Donna deposited her the brand-new, swaddled human being into the waiting mother's arms.

"Well done, love," Donna told her, smiling warmly at her friend, "He's gonna break a lot of hearts,"

"He?" Rose squeaked, hardly daring to look down at the baby in case it disappeared before her eyes. Donna's smile grew, if possible, and she turned emotional eyes up to the Doctor. Rose followed suit, and found him nodding at her.

"Our son," he whispered, gently stroking the child's hair with the back of his index finger. Rose peered into the blanket, and finally found the tiny face gazing right back with large dark blue eyes, soft brown fuzz covering his little head. He had a little button nose, and full pink lips that reminded Rose of her own. Everything about him was perfect, and Rose, so caught up in her joy, hardly noticed when she began to cry.

* * *

"Your uterus ruptured entirely," Martha informed her, sitting on a metal stool at Rose's bedside. Rose, still in the gurney, was finally feeling strong enough to sit up on her own, her boy fast asleep against her chest and clad in a white and green onesie that the Doctor had dug out of the Tardis. He was half sat on the bed, on Rose's other side, one arm around her.

"We had to perform the caesarean in order to figure out what caused it," the young doctor continued, gently patting the baby's back – he shifted slightly, but slept on, "He's small, but the first thing he did was cry louder than I ever thought such a little one could."

"A little fighter," Donna commented from where she stood opposite Rose's bed, eyeing up the alien x-rays that Jack had left pinned there.

"Like his auntie Donna," the Doctor joked. Donna fixed him with a glare, although she had to suppress a smile while doing so.

"He'll be okay?" Rose asked, ignoring the others. Martha nodded, "Like I said, he's smaller than to-term babies, and he'll need observation from a doctor, but he's bigger than most babies born at this time – he's around four and a half pounds, twenty inches long and his organs are more or less fully formed. His brain, especially, I was worried about, but that grew at an abnormal rate while in utero – perhaps the Time Lord genes, there,"

She grinned at the Doctor, who beamed right back. He had hardly been able to wipe the smiled from his face since Rose woke up.

"What about the rupture? How was that fixed?" Rose questioned. Martha swallowed thickly, and averted her eyes from Rose. Rose felt the Doctor stiffen beside her. Even Donna stopped, turning to watch the interaction.

"The rupture was very severe, Rose," Martha told her softly, resting a hand on Rose's shoulder, "And your condition was rapidly deteriorating. We had little choice and, after getting the Doctor's consent, we had to perform a complete hysterectomy."

Rose stared, dumbfounded, at Martha, "But…that's when…"

"We had to remove your uterus," came the confirmation, "I'm sorry, Rose, but we had little time and even fewer alternatives,"

Rose blinked her eyes closed, turning her face away from Martha, before asking in a whisper, "So no more children?"

Martha nodded, "No. I'm sorry,"

Rose swallowed thickly – she had resigned herself a long time ago to not having kids but this made it all so final. She felt a lump rise in her throat. No more babies, no large family for her and the Doctor. Then the baby shifted on her shoulder, letting out a little sigh in his sleep, and Rose turned to gaze at him. She had a son, already so much more than she ever imagined she'd have. She shouldn't get upset over all the future opportunities lost because of the procedure – she should be happy that she had this little bundle of hope, who was so impossible.

"It's okay," Rose whispered, smiling tearfully, "I've got this little fella – he's all I need,"

She looked up at the Doctor, who still looked serious, "It's _okay_."

"He won't have any siblings," the Doctor said miserably, "Just him, growing up in the Tardis,"

"He'll have us," Rose reminded the Doctor, unable to see negatively right now – not when she'd just given birth to her son, "So what if he's our only one? Think about how impossible he is, Doctor!"

Rose laughed then, cajoling the Doctor to join in.

"Besides," Rose continued, "When Donna has hers, then there'll be two of 'em,"

Rose grinned at her redheaded friend, not noticing the shadow that passed over her face, and the Doctor's. Returning her attention to the child, Rose didn't notice as the Doctor stood up and went over to Donna.

He didn't have to say anything before Donna started, "What are the chances that I'll go through what Rose has?"

"Small," the Doctor answered, "Rose went through considerable months of stress on the Valiant, and then was stressed when I told her what happened with the Master. Your pregnancy will be far more relaxed… I hope."

Donna nodded, exhaling slightly.

"You are planning on going through with it, then?" the Doctor asked, nudging Donna with his elbow. Donna nodded again, without hesitation.

"Of course," she told him, "I don't know what I was thinking before, I never meant—"

"I know," the Doctor cut her off, engulfing her in the hug he never got to give her earlier, on the Tardis, "You don't have to explain yourself, especially to me,"

Martha watched the interaction in slight confusion, before turning to look again at Rose, who looked happier and more content than Martha had ever seen her, despite all that had happened.

"You're really okay?" she checked. Rose nodded firmly.

"I am," Rose said, "Perhaps I won't be when this all sinks in, but for now – yeah, I am,"

* * *

_...baby boy name suggestions, anyone? :D_

**These websites are the ones I used for inspiration/correct medical procedures and terms:**

http : / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Uterine _ rupture

http : / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Hysterectomy

**And this one for information on premature babies (although, if you can't tell, I took my own creative license in some areas!):**

http : / preemies . about . com / od / preemieagesandstages / ss / PrematureBabiesWeekbyWeek _ 5 . htm

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was, um…a bit longer… than I meant for it to be. I did consider splitting it up, but I liked it more all together so…yeah. Sorry… xD  
Please review! xx_


	15. What's In A Name?

_Hey, sorry for the wait! :) but here is a new chapter! I have given new-baby-boy-Tyler a name in this one (after much debate!) and decided to give him both a human name, and a Gallifreyan name :) sorry if it totally fails!_

_Warning: Fluffiness ahead. And perhaps little plot._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks for making me admit that…

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

Donna Noble sat in the Torchwood hub, on Gwen Cooper's chair with her feet propped up on Gwen's desk. In her lap lay the Doctor's new son, Donna's 'nephew', still in his sweet onesie, his brown hair sticking up at fifty different angles (not unlike his father's) and his big blue eyes blinking up at her. Try as she did, Donna found herself completely and hopelessly infatuated with this little boy. He was just so…so _small_. He was small and soft and smelt wonderful. He barely cried, and was the very picture of innocence; Donna couldn't remember the last time she'd seen anyone so innocent. And cradling this brand new person, Donna couldn't help but wonder what one of her own would be like – would it be this gorgeous, smell this good, be this soft and small? Would it have a shock of red hair like Donna's, and blue-green eyes like Donna's? Or would it look like its father?

She felt a stab of pain in her chest at the memory. The Master, her own Time Lord, couldn't even remember her name. He couldn't remember what they had shared, or the fact that she was pregnant. Donna finally knew how the Doctor must have felt after he had left her, how he must be feeling now – desolate, shocked, completely mortified that any situation could go to such extreme ends.

Donna had meant what she had said. She was going to have the baby, and she was going to be a mother. But she couldn't imagine herself being even a tenth of how happy Rose was now – she couldn't see her spirits ever being raised. She knew the Master had been mad, been torturing himself, and what she was feeling was selfish, but Donna would rather have him with her and insane than completely normal and far away.

With a heavy sigh, Donna stroked the infant's face affectionately. Baby Boy Time Lord suddenly raised one titchy hand and grasped one of her fingers with surprising strength, still gazing up at her. For the first time since she'd been left alone, Donna found herself smiling. Smiling widely.

Then she laughed.

All of a sudden, the whole world seemed absurd. Just a few months ago, Donna was blissfully and naïvely living her life in Chiswick, oblivious to the aliens and planets out there, and things she'd seen. Now she was acting as if her life was over; she'd lost a man, and that was it for her. Welcome, spinsterhood and death! As if. Since when did Donna Noble need a man to survive? She'd lost Lance, and almost straight away, picked up her spirits and carried on. She'd found the Doctor again, and travelled with him – best decision of her life. No matter what pain and heartbreak it caused, it was the best decision she'd made so far.

And now Donna had made an even better decision – to keep her baby. She had lost so much; surely she deserved to finally have something that she could love unconditionally, and would love her unconditionally right back. Something nobody could take away from her. Her own child. And the very idea suddenly dissipated the black hole of emotion she'd been in, filling her with a euphoria even she couldn't explain.

Still chuckling, Donna gently pulled her finger out of the baby's grip and lifted him up, nuzzling her nose against his. He squealed at the contact, babbling incessantly. Another trait from his father.

"I hope you enjoy being the centre of attention, poppet," she mumbled, "Cuz soon a little Noble will be along to steal some limelight,"

The baby giggled at the threat, and Donna settled him comfortably into her arms with one last kiss to his forehead, standing and going to look for the new parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose sat in their bedroom in the Tardis. Rose had been very carefully and lovingly placed in the spacious bed to recuperate, and sleep. Since Donna had offered to take care of the baby, the Doctor had taken the opportunity to sit with his partner, watching her sleep and making sure she wasn't in too much pain. The Tardis was altering her body chemistry slightly, keeping Rose from feeling too sore.

"What shall we name him?" came a sleepy murmur. The Doctor jumped slightly and glanced down to see Rose gazing up at him groggily, a lopsided smile gracing her features.

"You mean our son?" the Doctor clarified, giving a giddy grin. Rose's smile widened and she opened her arms, allowing the Doctor to lie down flat and snuggle into her embrace.

"I do," she confirmed, "What shall we call him?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, his forehead furrowing slightly as he thought.

"We should give him a human name," he decided eventually, "He'll be spending most time here, and Earth names are universally more easy to pronounce than Gallifreyan names."

"But that's his culture," Rose argued, the last traces of sleep leaving her, "That's his past – I want him to know that he's a Time Lord,"

"He could have a Gallifreyan name too," the Doctor supposed, trying to act casual. Rose however could see his eyes light up at the prospect of raising his son with the values and history of his home planet.

"Settled then," Rose beamed, "I always liked the name 'Peter'. After my dad."

"Oh…right,"

"That wasn't very enthusiastic,"

The Doctor wrinkled his nose, "I never liked the idea of naming you progeny after someone. I want my son to have his own name, his own identity and only that to live up to. Being named after someone creates so many… expectations."

Rose was still for a long moment, unable to deny that the Doctor had a fair point. Finally, she broke the silence, "Donald?"

"_Donald_?"

"For Donna, of course!" Rose protested against the Doctor's horrified tone, "It's not exactly naming after in the same sense, is it?"

"Rose, I love Donna and she would be a marvellous role model for our child. But Donald? I can't even think of a Gallifreyan name to compliment it, and we have some _very _lovely names."

"Well, all right." Rose huffed, "_You _suggest something!"

"Hey, you're the expert on Earth names, here!"

"_Oh_!" Rose exclaimed, exasperated. She lightly slapped the Doctor's chest, "_I _just went through major surgery, Time Lord, you're meant to be treating me nicely!"

The Doctor immediately looked guilty, so much so that Rose instantly regretted saying anything. He pulled Rose to him, dropping kisses in her hair. The silence stretched on, as both parties began to wonder if their son would ever have a name.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Doctor?" came the voice of Donna, softer than he had ever heard it, "It's me – thought one of you might like a cuddle with Poppet,"

The Doctor sighed and set up, clicking his fingers and turning the bedside lamp on. Rose sat up too, stiffly and awkwardly, her brow furrowed over the name she had heard Donna use.

"Come in, Donna," the Doctor called. The door opened and Donna carefully stepped through, cradling the newborn Time Lord against her shoulder. She smiled at the new parents and approached the bed, perching on the edge and passing the baby to his mother.

"We're just discussing a name for him," the Doctor filled her in, stroking his son's thick hair affectionately.

"What was that you called him?" Rose asked, looking up at Donna.

"What?"

"You called him by a name, as you came in."

Donna laughed suddenly, "Oh, _Poppet_. Yeah, sorry, I've been calling him Poppet the whole time."

"Maybe we should just call him that?" Rose suggested with a giggle, staring down at the baby and trying to match a name to his face.

"This is harder than it looks," the Doctor whined, "A split decision, and it's a title our son has to carry for the rest of his life. That's too much pressure!"

Donna stared at him, incredulous, "Too much pressure? Says the man who frequently saves worlds in a moment by making a speedy choice? Pull the other one, Spaceman,"

The Doctor scowled at her, but Donna seemed not to notice, "There are plenty of names out there, and he'll like it no matter what, I'm sure. I think. Well, hopefully. There's John, Charles, Geoffrey, Simon, Lewis, Kyle, David, Euan, Matthew, Mark…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rose cut in quickly, grabbing Donna's hand, "What was that name?"

"What? Mark?"

"No," the blonde responded, her grin widening, "_Euan_. I like that. Euan Tyler."

She quickly looked up at the Doctor, who was experimentally rolling the name around his mouth, "Euan! Don't pull that lever! Euan, the Tardis is _not _a toy! Euan, there will be no playing with warp stars!"

Donna arched a brow, "Might wanna baby-proof the ship before he starts crawling,"

The Doctor grinned at her, then turned to Rose, "I like it. Euan Tyler – Euan _Peter _Tyler. That can be his name. It's perfect,"

Rose responded by pressing her lips to the Doctor's.

"Now just his Gallifreyan name," she said decisively after they had broken apart.

"I'm afraid I can't help with this one," Donna told them, "But I love the human name – congratulations."

She leaned forward and tickled newly-named Euan's belly, "See you in a while Poppet — _Euan_."

With that, Donna swept out of the room, in search of her own bed.

"Right," Rose said, "Down to business. Lay some Time Lord names on me."

The Doctor smirked, shyly, gingerly playing with the fingers of Rose's free hand. He seemed content to amuse himself like that indefinitely, but then he turned his gaze back to Rose's and admitted, "I think I've picked one out, already,"

"Brilliant!" Rose enthused, "What is it?"

"Thetarsmar," the Doctor announced slowly, watching Rose's lips moves as she attempted to copy his pronunciation,"

"Thetar-smar?"

"Yeah,"

"Thetarsmar," she repeated again, experimentally, "Does that mean anything?"

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed, and that shy look returned, "'Theta' is a name, while the suffix '-smar' means 'son of'."

"Son of Theta?" Rose said, confused. Quickly it dawned on her, "You're Theta,"

"Yes, I am," the Doctor revealed, "Theta Sigma was my nickname while I was at school, at the Academy. And I liked it. If you think the name is cheesy, that's fine. I can think of something else…"

"No, it's wonderful," Rose insisted, snuggling closer to the Doctor. Euan gurgled in her arms, "Euan Tyler, otherwise known as Thetarsmar. Not too hard to say, has a nice meaning. It's perfect,"

The Doctor glowed with joy, and pride over his little family. Without another word, he embraced Rose again and rested his head against hers, gazing down at their son.

* * *

…_cheesy chapter alert. xD_

_If you can't tell, I have a very limited knowledge of Old!Who, so I'm sorry if the Time Lord name was a complete fail. That being said, I do hope you enjoyed this, and I promise this fic will soon gain a plot back :) _

_Shall we say I'll update at __**155**__ reviews? That's only four. You can do it. ;) _

_Thank you for reading! I very much appreciate it, and would love to hear your thoughts :) xxx_


	16. Home

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, its affiliates and whoever else wants to stake a claim. But it certainly does not belong to this delusional fangirl. :)

_Guys, I promise you.. I'm not dead. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, well, anything, but I blame RL completely! I've been swept up in schoolwork, Uni applications, interviews, what little social life I have etc… so I'm really sorry!_

**Also,****on****the****topic****of****the****Doctor****'****s**** '****name****'****:**According to **Tardis****Index****File**, the Doctor Who wiki, Theta Sigma was the Doctor's **nickname** during his time at the Academy (see: tardis(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Theta_Sigma#Theta_Sigma), so that's kind of the basis I went with :) since we don't know his real name, I can't really be more accurate hahaha! xD

_Anyway, enough of my nattering! Here's the newest chapter!_

* * *

**An Unlikely Pairing**

When Sylvia Noble woke up, she thought she had to still be dreaming. She was in her own bed, in her own bedroom, the very one she had shared with Geoffrey until the day he died. She hadn't been in it for many months, since the Master had taken over the world, and it took her a few minutes to realise that the nightmare was over – she was back in her house, which was virtually undamaged, although Chiswick as a whole had not been very affected.

The front room was a mess due to looters who had taken the telly and some other valuables, but nothing irreplaceable. They had been lucky.

A few minutes later, Sylvia was in her dressing gown, scouring the kitchen as she attempted to scrounge up some breakfast for her and her dad. The back door had almost been ripped of its hinges in somebody's eagerness to get in, and there were signs of somebody having slept in the room. What was important was that they'd left – probably out celebrating after the Master's downfall.

The fridge was empty, but the electricity had been turned back on since Torchwood took over and the taps were running cold water (_the __hot __water __wasn__'__t __back __yet, __though,_ Sylvia sighed, all hope of a warm shower destroyed. Still, only a matter of time). So, she set about putting on the kettle, and she dug a packet of stale biscuits out of one of the cupboards. It'd have to do for the time being; the shops were all shut, and God knows when they'd reopen, or when anyone would start distributing food again!

After taking a cup of tea and a couple of biscuits up to Wilfred (who was happily dozing away), Sylvia quickly pulled on a pair of trousers and a blouse and began inspecting the rest of her house, on the lookout for damages and stolen goods.

She was just investigating the dining room, setting the battered table and the remaining chairs in their correct positions, when she heard it. The bizarre grinding sound that she can come to associate with the arrival of the Doctor in his mad ship.

Before she could move any further, Wilfred came thumping down the stairs, hastily wrapping his robe around him as he flung the door open.

* * *

"You're taking me WHERE?"

The Doctor cringed at the shriek, unconsciously covering Euan's ear with his hand – the baby was unperturbed by his aunt's loud tones, however, and carried on sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Donna, but you _have _to see them," the Doctor told her, "They asked quite specifically that I brought you home as soon as possible,"

"I don't want to go home," wailed Donna, looking panicked, "God, think about what they'll _say_. Think about what my _mother_ will say!"

The last time Donna had spoken with either her mother or grandfather had been when she'd told them she was pregnant. Sylvia had fainted, and in the following furore, Donna had slipped out of the room without another word to see the Master – for the last time, as it turned out.

Rose stepped in then, leaning heavily against the console, "They'll want to talk to you, Donna. They're only concerned, and right to be. They love you!"

Despite the Doctor's protests, Rose had insisted on being allowed to move around following her surgery. She moved slowly and awkwardly, and relied on a makeshift walking stick to support her, but she seemed happy to be doing it. She was looking better too, after a shower and a change of clothes. She had that new mother glow about her.

Donna began pacing in her nervousness, twisting her hands furiously as she did, "Oh, they'll have some stuff to say to me all right. Especially my Mum!"

She cringed as she thought of Sylvia's face when Donna had none too subtlety announced her pregnancy. Rose sat down heavily on the jump seat beside the Doctor, both of them watching Donna's minor panic attack in worry. Around them, the Tardis shook as she landed.

"They're going to know," Donna muttered, more to herself than anyone else, "What I did, what _we_ –"

She cut off suddenly, instantly regretting bringing up the Master. Turning quickly to pace away from the Doctor and Rose, Donna tried to quell the tears springing to her eyes, and coughed awkwardly to clear the lump in her throat. It hadn't been that long since she had last been with him, but it felt like years and she missed him.

Despite Donna's best efforts to hide, the Doctor saw the change in her and his mouth tightened into a firm line, his guilt radiating off him in waves. Subconsciously, he tightened his hold on the baby, waking him up. Euan blinked around him in confusion, blue eyes wide, but he didn't cry.

The Tardis was unnaturally quiet for a few strained moments, until Donna decided that the Doctor was right. With a loud sigh, she straightened her back and set her shoulders, fixing the doors with a glare.

"I'll be back in a bit," she announced; her attempt at confident bravado failed miserably, but they all pretended not to notice.

Donna approached the door and, in one quick move, pulled it open and stepped out, letting it bang shut behind her. Stopping suddenly, Donna gazed up at her house; the house she had lived in for many months, under the impression that she was nothing special. Just a temp from Chiswick. Yet without even knowing it, she had done so many fantastic things, had wonderful adventures and had seen the unimaginable! And inside her, brewing, was a Time Lord consciousness that would soon be key in the revival of…

_No. _

_Stop. _

_Don__'__t __go __there. _

_Don__'__t __think __about __him._

With a shake of her head, Donna approached the front door, tugging self-consciously at her baggy blouse. She didn't look _too _pregnant yet, but her jeans had been a little harder to do up this morning, even with all the weight she'd lost during her imprisonment, during the early days when she had rejected food in protest of the Master. How quickly all that changed.

Donna had barely made it to the garden path when the front door opened, banging against the adjacent wall and making Donna nearly leap out of her skin. Wilfred appeared through the door, in his striped PJs and a flannel robe, and whooped with joy to see Donna.

"There she is!" he exclaimed, bounding down the path towards her, "There's my girl!"

Donna stared at him in shock, having fully expected rejection, anger and fury at her betrayal. Wilfred had been ecstatic to hear her news initially, but Donna had convinced herself that, given time, he would realize the implications of the pregnancy and resent her quickly. To see him beaming at her, full of adoration and the unconditional love Donna had known from him her whole life…

To her horror, she burst into tears.

Wilfred stopped just inches from her, gaping at her in mortification. He hardly ever saw his little soldier crying, especially in situations like this, when there was no reason for it!

"Oh, darling!" he cooed softly, embracing her tightly. Donna clung back to him, crying into his soldier, "What is it, love? C'mon, let's get you inside,"

Moving as quickly as he could, Wilfred bundled Donna into the house, gripping her hand the whole time as she sobbed and hiccupped, scrubbing at her face with her sleeve. He navigated her into the somewhat-tidy living room, settling her on the sofa and wrapping a blanket from the back of the sofa around her tightly. He sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now, tell your Gramps everything," he commanded gently. Donna gave him a watery smile.

"Oh, Granddad," she sighed, resting her forehead on his shoulder, "I thought you'd hate me!"

"Hate you!" Wilfred sounded genuinely horrified, "Why on Earth would I do that, eh?"

"For what I did," Donna mumbled, muffled by his woolly jumper.

Wilfred sighed in understanding, "This is about the Master, hmm?"

Donna flinched at his name, swallowing back another sob before nodding again, "I shouldn't've–… it was _wrong _to–… I betrayed you all, and somebody _should _hate me for it."

"We don't," came the honest answer, "Darling, the Master did some awful, awful things, but one thing he did do right was choosing to be with you. The only good thing he's given us is this little one, eh?"

He gestured toward Donna's stomach, beaming proudly at her. Donna sighed and turned her face away, "Maybe so, Gramps, but he's gone now."

"Gone?" Wilfred repeated, confused.

Donna nodded once, and hung her head miserably. Wilfred was silent for a long moment, before saying, "I think we need a cuppa, and a chat. Where's your mother got to?"

With a quick kiss pressed to Donna's cheek, Wilfred got up and slipped into the kitchen, putting the kettle back on and hunting for the biscuits Sylvia had found earlier. Donna sniffled and rubbed at her face again, before standing and turning toward the door. There stood Sylvia, regarding Donna stoically.

There was an awkward pause, before Sylvia finally said, "You're looking well,"

It was a downright lie, Donna knew it. She could feel that her face was puffy, and probably red, and there were traces of tears drying on her cheeks. She scoffed and turned away, scuffing the floor with the toe of her shoe.

"Oi, you," Sylvia said, stepping forward. Donna glanced back up at her, and saw her mother offering her a tentative smile; "You really _are _looking well. I dare say pregnancy agrees with you."

"Thanks," Donna responded, somewhat surprised. Sylvia smiled again and gestured toward the kitchen.

"Come on, love; let's see what your grandfather is up to,"

Donna nodded and followed her mother to the kitchen, where Wilf was setting down three cups of tea and was spreading the biscuits on a cracked plate.

"It was the only _clean_ one," he mumbled gruffly. As she sat down, Donna could see that he wasn't really all that cross, "Still, I suppose they needed the shelter, poor souls,"

Sylvia tutted sympathetically and slid into the seat opposite Donna, "No matter, eh? Civilization will be up and running again soon if Torchwood have their way, and we can splurge on some new china then,"

"I'll hold you to that," Wilf responded with a wink at his daughter.

Donna hid her wide smile behind her mug as they settled into a pleasant silence, pleased to be enveloped once again in the familiar banter of her family; it had been a long time since they had all sat down together, chatting away in true Noble fashion and having a brew. The tranquil atmosphere didn't last long, however, as Sylvia set her mug down and cleared her throat.

"Donna…"

Oh God.

"About the baby…" Sylvia took a deep breath, obviously preparing herself to keep a calm head throughout this discussion.

"I'm having it." Donna cut in quickly, her voice shrill, too loud and too fast. Her fingers tightened around her mug, "I can't not have it; it's my baby, it's the last thing I have of him and I want one of my own and I'm already twelve weeks gone, the Doctor says it has eyes and ears and is five centimeters long and it's already _moving _– how weird is that? And Rose's is really adorable and I think mine would be even more so, so please, _please_ support me in this because I already can't have its dad so I could really use you guys—"

Wilf put an end to Donna's rant before she could get more hysterical, "Donna, my love."

He gently pried her hand off her tea and encased it in between both of his, patting her palm softly.

"Nobody is going to make you get rid of it," he said soothingly, "It's our babby in there, isn't it? Another little Noble – Christ, I'll be overrun with them soon!"

Donna smiled wetly at that, seemingly unaware of the moisture gathering in her eyes.

"I just to be sure that it's…_his_. Baby." Sylvia told her stiffly, "That—that man's."

With a bow of her head, Donna confirmed it, adding softly, "There's been no one else."

Sylvia cleared her throat and shifted, a little uncomfortable, "Well. He may have been a tyrannical Martian, but he was easy on the eyes, I'll give him that. My grandchild will have handsome genes."

Donna's mouth fell open in shock as she stared at her mother. Wilfred quickly lifted one hand and covered his mouth, stifling his chuckles. Sylvia glanced between the two, bemused.

"What?"

"I've—" Donna had to stop, as a splutter of laughter sprang forth from her throat. A second later, she began again, her shoulders shaking slightly with suppressed giggles, "I've just told you I'm pregnant by a man who enslaved the world, and your first comment is 'at least he was _good-looking_'?"

Both she and Wilfred dissolved into laughter, although they tried half-heartedly to smother it. Sylvia sniffed, folding her arms defensively, "Well, pardon me for looking at the positives, madam! You should count your blessing that there is even one to look at in this situation."

Sylvia's words rang true and cut to the quick – Donna grew quiet instantly and hunched forward, staring down at her tea. She retracted her hand from her grandfather's and wrapped it once more around her mug. Wilfred, over his laughing as well, shot his daughter a glare, but Sylvia remained unapologetic for being honest. She did, however, realize to be so blunt was cruel, and she leant forward, raising a hand and stroking Donna's hair. It always soothed her when she was younger.

"Sweetheart, forgive me, but you know I'm right," she told her gently, "You are bringing a child into this world, and every child is a blessing. This one will be well loved, by us all. Still, its father—and the whole situation—"

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, "You've got to give us some time to get used to it,"

"_Her_, she means." Wilfred said crossly, "You've got to give _her_ some time. I'm just looking forward to meeting my great-grandchild, alien or not."

"Fine, _me_! Give _me _some time!" Sylvia snapped at her dad, her hand still calmly stroking Donna's locks. Her voice became soothing again as she once again addressed her daughter, "But I will get used to it, and you don't have to apologize. You can't help who you fall for, can you? I don't want this to stop you acting on your emotions – you've always been so passionate, love,"

"She's right," Wilf insisted, "If it weren't for your passion, would you have found the Doctor that first time, eh?"

Donna gave a strained smile and sat up straight, untangling her mother's fingers from her hair and squeezing them tightly.

"He's not a problem anymore," Donna told them, her voice thick from unshed tears. God, pregnancy was making her emotional! "The Master, I mean."

Saying his name aloud brought along a fresh wave of sadness, and neither of her relations missed the shadow passing over her face. They exchanged worried glances.

"What's the matter, dear? What happened?" Sylvia asked.

Wilf's brow furrowed, suddenly recalling something Donna had said much earlier, "And did you say Rose had the baby?"

Donna nodded at him, and took a deep breath. _Time __to __tell __them __the __whole __story._

* * *

The Doctor lay on the floor in the console room, under the console, a box of tools beside him. His spanner was in his hand, his sonic screwdriver in his mouth, and a long wire still attached to the console was draped across his chest. Rose sat in the sole seat, cradling Euan in her arms as he fed. She was humming a song softly, occasionally singing the few lyrics she could remember aloud.

After a moment of working, and a shock from the console that seemed entirely too intentional from the fidgety Tardis, the Doctor rose from beneath it, spitting the screwdriver into his hand and thwacking the spanner down onto the console with slightly more force than necessary. The Tardis hummed disapprovingly.

"What's your problem, _old _girl?" he asked loudly, emphasizing the 'old' like he usually did when he was mad at her. Rose smirked at him, detaching the baby from her breast and rearranging her shirt. She had learnt not to get involved in these 'Doctor verses the Tardis' arguments – or, as she liked to call them, _lovers' __quarrels_. If Donna were here, however, the Doctor would probably be getting an earful for abusing the sentient spaceship. The Doctor listened to the Tardis' humming for a moment, his angry mask slipping and revealing an understanding expression. He picked up the spanner and stroked the console apologetically.

"I know, old friend," he sighed, "I'm worried too,"

Rose looked up from her son, brow furrowing, "What about?"

The Doctor ducked down, tidying the wires up beneath the console, "Donna. She's been gone hours,"

"She's bound to be having a difficult discussion with her family, you know. This was never gonna be a quick visit," Rose reminded him. The Doctor nodded absentmindedly, then a bit more firmly as her words sunk it.

"You're right." he agreed, "Of course, you're right,"

"'Course I am," Rose grinned.

The Doctor was just moving to sit beside her, when the Tardis door opened, and Donna stepped through. Her hair was mussed up, as if she had been running her fingers through it, and her eyes were slightly red. Still, the smile she gave them was genuinely happy.

"Alright, you lot," she chided jokingly, approaching them, "What're you still doing up? It's been hours, way past Poppet's bedtime,"

Rose beamed at the use of Euan's nickname, and she shifted him in her lap, passing him into Donna's waiting arms. With the baby out of the way, Donna could see that Rose was dressed in over-sized pajamas.

"We tried to," said Rose, "But with the Doctor's constant moving and fiddling with the Tardis, we were interrupted more than once. So, Euan decided this was a prime time to demand food,"

Donna chucked, nudging the Doctor with her elbow, "You worried about me, sunshine? No need to be."

"Yeah, just a little. How did it go?" the Doctor asked nonchalantly, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the console. His ship hummed happily around them.

"Fine," Donna said, "We talked, got everything out in the open. They were both understanding, sort of. At least, they didn't kick me out in disgust,"

She meant it as a joke, but both Rose and the Doctor adopted serious expressions.

"They were never gonna. You haven't done anything disgusting," Rose told her, reaching out and resting her hand on Donna's. The Doctor nodded emphatically, opening his mouth to add to Rose's statement.

"Oh, don't," Donna grumbled, "I know."

There was a brief pause, before Donna added, "They need some time, to get used to it all; especially Mum. Understandable, really. They're both looking forward to meeting the baby, though, so hopefully they'll be over it by then,"

"Good. That's good," the Doctor smiled warmly. Donna swallowed and glanced away from him, down at Euan.

"They want me to come back home, to stay." she said in a rush, refusing to lift her eyes from Euan. He was chewing his own fingers, large eyes gazing up at her. Donna didn't see Rose and the Doctor's reactions, but she could feel the Doctor stiffen beside her, and the air become heavy with tension. Even the Tardis fell silent.

"You're not going to leave…are you?" Rose asked quietly after a while. Donna couldn't go – not when the baby was still so new, not when their fledging friendship was taking off, not when she was expecting a Time Lord of her own and she needed their help. The idea of somebody voluntarily leaving the Doctor was unfathomable to Rose. Donna didn't answer.

"Donna…" the Doctor said, "I honestly think you'd be safer here, what with the pregnancy. We know more about it now, we can help you. Look after you. We might not be able to do that if you stayed on Earth."

Donna swallowed, "They need me. Mum and Gramps – they're more shaken up about this whole event then they're letting on. They don't need the added worry of me leaving, only traipsing back in when it suits me. Plus, I figure Torchwood could use all the help in the world setting civilization back up…"

"We need you too," the Doctor told her quietly, through gritted teeth, "Donna, you're my closest friend."

Donna looked at him, and the Doctor could see the myriad of emotions in her eyes. This was not an easy decision for her – she was just as upset as he was.

"And you're mine." she confessed, "I don't want to go – not when I've just got you back, and now I've got to know Rose and little Poppet… but I've got to think about my family now. _All _of them,"

She patted her stomach for emphasis, and gave the Doctor a pointed look, "You've got all the Time Lord knowledge in your noggin, sure. But I know my own body, and I can't be gallivanting around time and space heavily pregnant. Staying on Earth will be the healthiest option, and Mum'll be there to look out for me. So will you – 'cos there's no way in hell you won't be visiting." She glanced over to Rose, including her in this too, "_Often_. You hear me?"

A muscle in the Doctor's jaw twitched, and Donna could see he wasn't happy. He was upset and hurt, but she knew, on some level, he understood.

Rose stood up, pulling Donna into a hug, mindful of the little body between them.

"You're making a good call, Donna," she told her, emotional, "If I'd stayed on Earth, who knows? My pregnancy might've gone smoother,"

Donna smiled and wound her one free arm around Rose, "Don't you worry, love. This isn't forever – just 'til the world is reorganized, and I've had the baby."

"We'll visit as much as possible. And you can call us anytime; you've got my mobile number?"

Donna nodded, pulling away and handing Euan back to his mum, "Yup – and I trust you'll be more reliable than him?"

She nodded to the Doctor, and Rose laughed, nodding a confirmation. The Doctor's face was like thunder, and Rose settled into an awkward silence. Glancing between the two, she stepped away, smiling at Donna as she scooped up the walking stick she'd been using.

"I'd better put Euan down," she said, a thinly veiled excuse to get out of the room and give Donna and the Doctor some privacy. As if on cue, Euan arched his back and wailed. Rose turned on her heel and left the room, hobbling quite stiffly due to her uncomfortable body, and leaning heavily on her stick. The sounds of Euan crying and Rose soothing him faded. Donna felt tears prick behind her eyes at her pseudo-nephew's distress.

"I don't like this," the Doctor told her bluntly, "I'd be more comfortable with you here."

Donna turned to him, grasping his shoulders firmly. She had to admit the truth to him, the truth as she had realized it while talking to her family.

"You're my best friend." she began, seeking out his gaze, "I am so thankful for all the times we've shared, and will share in the future. I'm thankful for knowing you, for your company, just...for you. But right now? Right now, I hate you as much as I love you."

The Doctor had a feeling this outburst was coming, had expected it since they had left the Valiant. Her words, however expected, still stung bitterly.

"You erased my mind, without my permission. You took away the best memories of my life, of my best friend in the universe, despite me begging you not to. You turned me into the mindless drone I used to be, who I learnt to _hate_. I was so much better than her, thanks to you - and you took that away. You left me in harm's way - it wasn't your intention, I know, but you left me to be used by the Master, and if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have come back and the world wouldn't have almost ended. Didn't you think about that? A woman with the consciousness of a Time Lord in her head, and you didn't think that somebody might use that for their evil purposes?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly – he had thought about it, and had made sure her mind would be protected if someone had attempted to access her memories or if something triggered them. The Master's methods, however, were sneaky, underhanded, and had not register in the Doctor's head.

"I know you did it in my best interests," Donna continued, "And I think I could have forgiven you quicker, if the mind wipe was the end of it. But the Master came along, and with it came our…our relationship, if you can call it that. I loved him, Doctor, you know that. And you erased his mind too – you took him from me, from our baby, operating again in someone's 'best interests'. And I know I may have said otherwise, but I am angry at you, for all of it. I'm _furious_. More subconsciously than anything, but I know if I don't sort it out, it'll just fester until I can't be around you anymore. And if there's one thing I don't want, it's that."

She sighed tearfully, squeezing his shoulders as affectionately as she could muster, "So, I need some space. I need some time to get over these past months, everything you've done and everything I've done. You might not hate me, my mum and Gramps, Rose and Torchwood might not hate me, but I betrayed you and I'm furious at myself too. For loving…for being with..._him_."

A protest rose to the Doctor's lips, but he squashed it quickly. She had to get this out, and telling Donna that she had no reason to be mad at herself wouldn't help in the least.

Donna, meanwhile, felt exhausted, from the high emotions of the day. She felt like she had spent most of it in tears, and more were on their way.

"Look after Rose. And my Poppet," she instructed, pulling a hand back and tapping his nose twice. His lips twitched, but stayed downturned, "And you'd best not forget to visit me – I'll call you, and answer your bleedin' phone for once."

He nodded his consent; he didn't smile at her, and she didn't offer one to him. They both registered that this wasn't a time for that.

"For what it's worth, Donna Noble…" he sighed, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

Donna winced at the words, recalling a time he'd said that before, another time they'd stood in the Tardis, in this spot, with their hands on each other's shoulders. He seemed to realize it too, and his eyes closed in agony.

"That was a goodbye last time," she told him, "And it sounded suspiciously like a goodbye this time. This isn't goodbye, Spaceman. This time, I've got my memories in tact, a planet to help sort out, and a baby due in six months who'll need Uncle Doctor in its life. At most, this is 'see you later'."

The Doctor reopened his eyes, and nodded his agreement.

"See you later."

With a brief hug and a reminder to check his phone, Donna Noble left the Tardis in a flurry of red curls and without a backward glance.

* * *

_Sorry again for the looooong wait! I hope this über long chapter makes up for it! :) Please review! x_


End file.
